Le Jeu du Roi
by Slavy
Summary: Un jour, une missive arrive dans le bureau d'Erwin Smith. L'ordre y est très clair, tous les noms cités en-dessous doivent se mettre en sous-vêtements au milieu de la cour. Les "victimes" vont-ils le suivre ? Et puis qui est ce Roi ? Que veut-il ?
1. Prologue

.

 **Le Jeu du Roi**

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Il faisait sombre mais la flamme de la bougie l'éclaira. Un pied devant l'autre, ils se rendirent à l'endroit prévu. Une main lourde toqua sur le bois de la porte et celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, non sans un petit couinement. La visite nocturne intrigua fortement la personne qui se trouvait en face. Le sourcil relevé, son corps se déplaça sur le coté afin que son homologue puisse rentrer dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » La voix avait un arrière-goût d'inquiétude.

« Non. » Cette voix-ci avait le ton sec, ce qui surpris son interlocuteur.

« Tu vas bien ? Si il y a quelque chose qui ne v.. » L'inquiétude ne s'apaisait pas, bien au contraire.

« Tout va bien. ça te dirait de jouer ? » Les mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres coupèrent la parole à l'autre.

« De jouer à quoi ? » Les yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

L'inconnu de la nuit expliqua alors le but de cette visite impromptue puis quand la fin de son exposé fût proche, les lèvres s'étirèrent progressivement afin de former un sourire des plus sociopathes. Les yeux tout aussi écarquillés que les minutes précédentes, et encore plus par la vue de ce sourire, ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à les imiter. Ce plan était fabuleux, il fallait le mettre au plus tôt en exécution. Que le jeu commence.


	2. La Missive de Départ

.

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **La Missive de Départ.**_

* * *

« Saloperie de Quatre-Yeux, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? »

L'homme qui venait de parler tenait entre ses mains une feuille de papier, certainement une lettre. Il l'agita devant les yeux de son homologue qui haussa les épaules. Son front était formé de quelques plis, signe que ses pensées étaient épuisées de l'entendre jacasser.

« J'en sais rien !

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Il n'y a que toi pour avoir un plan aussi foireux. »

De l'agressivité émana de sa voix. Il était petit de taille mais il avait l'air d'avoir une grande gueule. Il balança la feuille contre le visage de la "saloperie de Quatre-Yeux" qui la ramassa juste après qu'elle soit atterrie sur le sol. A toute vraisemblance, cette dernière ne savait pas grand chose de plus que l'homme qui l'engueulait comme du poisson pourri.

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'en sais rien ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris se rua vers cette fameuse "saloperie" et lui attrapa le haut de son veston marron. Il avait perdu patience et malgré qu'il était le plus petit des deux, les pieds de l'autre ne touchèrent presque plus le sol. La scène se passa devant les yeux ébahis d'une dizaine autres personnes, toutes rassemblées dans une grande pièce, plusieurs tables faisaient office de décorations. ça ressemblait à un réfectoire.

Un imposant blond passa le pas de la porte et fixa les deux qui étaient en train de se battre. Son regard impassible et détaché prouvait que cela n'était pas la première fois que ses yeux voyaient ce genre de cinéma. Ils étaient habitués. Il était habitué à en voir des vertes et des pas mûres quand ces deux-là commençaient vraiment à dérailler complet.

« Levi. »

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les laisser dans cette situation et malgré, certes posé, son ton était des plus droits. Aucune rébellion n'était autorisée, on remarquait direct que c'était un homme de poigne et qui savait se faire respecter. A l'entente de son prénom, le fameux Levi souffla et lâcha sa proie du moment. Ses yeux gris lancèrent un regard assassin au blond puis il s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés contre le torse. Lui, pas plus qu'un autre dans pièce, ne savait pourquoi il était ici. Le blond avait peut-être la réponse.

« Je vois que tous les noms indiqués sur cette missive sont présents.

\- Erwin. Tu sais très bien que c'est encore un coup de .. »

Il donna à sa tête un mouvement sur la gauche, il désigna clairement la victime de son coup de colère d'il y a quelques minutes.

« T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que non. »

La voix n'était plus si enjouée, la voix était clairement dans les tons d'irritation. Le noiraud l'accusait sans vergogne, ce n'était pas acceptable pour la personne aux lunettes.

« Tu te sens dans le collimateur ? »

Un arrière-goût de moquerie fendit l'air quand le noiraud lanca cette phrase, pas si anodine que ça. On jurait voir des étincelles passer entre les yeux de ces deux-là. Si ils s'appréciaient en temps normal, aujourd'hui, ils se livraient à une petite guerre.

« Dur de ne pas l'être avec toi, le nain ! »

Levi vit rouge, même si il n'était pas complexé par sa taille, c'était surtout le ton qui le dérangea. Dans l'assemblée, une fille aux cheveux noirs rit de ce surnom. Il semblait que Levi n'était pas apprécié de tout le monde, ici. Il ne la calcula pas mais il savait très bien que c'était elle.

« Hanji. »

Le blond, Erwin donc, devait une nouvelle fois s'imposer entre les deux et faire la police, comme si c'étaient deux gamins en maternelle. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas tout seul dans cette pièce, ils semblaient l'avoir quelque peu oublier.

« Et on attend comme des cons pour le moment ?

\- On ne sait même pas de quoi ça retourne, ce fameux "Jeu du Roi".

\- Une connerie.

\- Moi, je sais. »

Un petit blond se lèva puis il expliqua la situation aux autres. Le principe du Jeu du Roi était très simple. Cela se passait généralement dans une soirée entre jeunes et chacun tirait un papier avec un numéro dessus. Un Roi était désigné à chaque tour, le papier indiquait que c'est lui, puis il ordonnait à deux de ces compagnons de jeu de se soumettre à un ordre. Si l'un des deux refusait de le faire, il avait le droit à un gage. Et qui savait, ce que ça pouvait être.

Quand ce petit blond termina, il se rassit et les discussions s'animèrent autour de cette révélation. Erwin se racla la gorge et tout le monde se turent pour l'écouter.

« Nous recherchons le coupable de cette missive. Que personne s'inquiète.

\- Tch.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Levi ?

\- Nan. »

Il tourna la tête et il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Il n'était pas commode dans la vie de tous les jours mais aujourd'hui, son humeur était vraiment exécrable. Il fusilla du regard Hanji car il savait que c'était de sa faute. Qui pouvait avoir une idée aussi tordue, franchement ? Personne d'autre. Si il pouvait lui étrangler le cou pour avoir ses aveux, il le ferait volontiers mais Erwin veillait au grain.

« Excusez-moi mais ... »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts se lèva pour prendre la parole. Levi, situé non loin de lui, souffla et lèva les yeux au ciel. Son comportement avait l'air de l'irriter beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il pensa certainement que le jeune devait fermer sa gueule et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour adresser sa phrase certainement sarcastique, les yeux céruléens d'Erwin le dissuadèrent de faire tout commentaire. Il hocha la tête en direction du brun afin de l'inciter à continuer de parler.

« Ne devons-nous pas obéir à l'ordre ?

\- T'es pas sérieux, Jaeger ? »

Un autre jeune, assis près de lui, se lèva et défia "Jaeger" du regard. Il était hors de question pour lui et sûrement pour les autres, de suivre l'ordre d'un mec qui se proclamait "Roi". De quel droit, il se permettait d'envoyer une lettre et de vouloir les faire danser comme ça lui chantait ? Non, le jeune blond plus foncé que l'autre, ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas un jouet, ni un pantin, c'était un soldat. Et les soldats ne s'amusaient pas à faire ce genre de choses. Obéir à un malade qui se cachait derrière des missives ? Et puis quoi encore ?

« Mais et si c'était le vrai Roi ?

\- Il n'y a que de l'eau dans ton crâne ou quoi ? Comme si il allait s'emmerder avec ça.

\- Je lui donne raison. C'est n'importe quoi Eren.

\- Mikasa. »

Eren tourna la tête vers Mikasa, qui haussa les épaules. Les yeux verts se heurtèrent d'incompréhension face aux yeux noirs de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas logique. Pourquoi une personne de la famille royale s'amuserait de la sorte ? Mais ça soulèvait un point. Erwin cogita à ce qu'avait dit Eren et pas seulement lui.

« Eren soulève une bonne question.

\- Quoi ? Tu es aussi débile que lui, ma parole. »

Le jeune blond aux yeux bleus se lèva à nouveau. Physiquement, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Erwin. Et pas que physiquement, il semblait avoir la même capacité au niveau de l'intelligence.

« Pas du tout. J'ai bien réfléchi et pour savoir qui il est, il faut au moins suivre cet premier ordre. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Et on avise par la suite.

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête mon pauvre gars.

\- Fous-lui la paix, Jean ! »

La phrase du petit blond eût l'effet de provoquer une tôlée de reproches et de mécontentement. Pourtant, il avait raison. Pour le débusquer, il fallait le forcer à sortir de sa cachette. Comme pour le renard, pour lequel on enfumait son terrier afin qu'il sorte. C'était la même chose ici. Levi était fatigué par ces piaillements tandis que Mikasa, avec l'aide de quelques uns de ses camarades, tentaient de séparer Eren et Jean de leur dispute. Hanji lança un regard vers le groupe puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers le noir, prêt à faire un meurtre si les gamins ne se calmaient pas d'ici deux secondes, puis vers le blond qui laissait faire pour le moment. Le petit blond n'avait pas tort dans son raisonnement et puis il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

« D'accord Armin.

\- D'ACCORD ?

\- Va te faire soigner, Blondinet. »

Oui, il savait très bien que c'était la meilleure solution pour le moment et rien, ni personne, ne le ferait changer d'avis. C'était décidé.

Tout le monde monta en puissance et plus personne ne garda son calme. Sauf Hanji rit de la situation assez comique dans sa tête. Levi lui lança une nouvelle fois, son regard des plus glacial puis son rire se fit plus faible jusqu'à son arrêt complet. Il fallait donc se plier à la volonté du Roi, Erwin n'était pas tranquille dans son esprit mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'est vrai que de ne pas suivre cet ordre était encore une chose à faire mais si il voulait mettre la main dessus, il n'avait pas le choix. Il l'attraperait un jour, ce petit idiot qui se payait la tête de son bataillon d'exploration. Enfin d'une partie de son équipe.

Dix minutes plus tard, et après une grande difficulté pour les uns et des coups de pieds au cul pour les autres, tout le monde se retrouva en sous-vêtements, en plein milieu de la cour intérieure du quartier général.

Hanji rit de Levi qui, lui, l'assomma d'un grand coup de pied nu dans le ventre découvert. Les mains du brillant cerveau se posèrent sur la partie frappée, les genoux sur le sol.

Petra, rouge de honte et/ou de timidité, tenta de calmer le Capitaine très en colère. Mais quand son corps de femme se rapprocha de son corps d'homme, elle ne put continuer. Elle l'avait déjà vu le torse nu mais jamais le reste. C'était tellement flagrant, la pauvre.

Mikasa faisait des jaloux avec ses abdominaux en béton armé. Erwin était impressionné par ces derniers et Levi roula des yeux à la vue de ceux-ci. Franchement. Elle se mit devant le corps d'Eren pour le protéger des regards indiscrets. Il était plutôt bien bâti aussi, malgré que ces abdominaux n'étaient pas encore super bien développés, alors elle protégea ses intérêts, la coquine.

Jean lorgna allègrement sur le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle le remarqua et lui somma d'arrêter. Deux autres personnes, en fond de cour, rirent de ce vent monumental puis ils se pointèrent du doigt mutuellement et recommencèrent à rigoler de plus belle. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et cela ne les dérangeaient pas de se retrouver aussi peu habillés, l'un devant l'autre.

Armin, le petit blond aux yeux bleus, n'avait pas le corps d'un apollon mais il n'en rougit pas. Il savait très bien que sa force résidait dans son cerveau et non dans ses muscles. Alors ce n'était pas grave si il n'était pas aussi bien sculpté que celui d'Erwin ou celui de Levi.

Quant à Erwin, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il était irréprochable. Il avait des abdominaux correctement dessinés, un dos à faire pâlir des nageurs professionnels, une carrure des plus avantageuses. Mikasa, tout comme Petra et l'autre fille donc le prénom est toujours inconnu, lancèrent un regard admiratif pour ce corps. Même les mecs lorgnèrent dessus, certainement par envie de lui ressembler.

Un homme habillé, se retrouva en plein milieu, essoufflé de sa course. Il tenait entre les mains, une lettre. Quand il remarqua que tout le monde était quasiment nu, il en fût étonné mais n'en dit rien. Chacun son délire, comme il devait penser. Il donna la missive à Erwin, entendit le remerciement de celui-ci puis se retira sans dire un mot. C'était bien trop bizarre dans la cour pour en faire un commentaire. Il la lit silencieusement, fronça que très légèrement les sourcils qui lui habillaient la moitié de son front, avant de s'exprimer à voix haute.

« L'ordre du Roi a bien été exécuté. »

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et tous se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller. Levi se retira immédiatement tout en insultant Hanji puis les gamins retournèrent à leur occupation. Erwin s'approcha d'Hanji et lui donna la lettre en mains propres.

« Tu as carte blanche pour tes recherches. Retrouve-moi ce plaisantin. »

Ses yeux pétillèrent quand les doux mots "carte blanche" lui parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois que sa tête fourmilla déjà d'une, deux, non trois, quatre, dix idées. Le laboratoire scientifique allait fumer cette nuit, paroles d'Hanji.

Mais qui était ce Roi ? Et que voulait-il ?

 _Nombre de survivants : Dix_


	3. La première victime

**.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **La première victime**_

* * *

« Alors qui va-t-on inclure dans ce jeu ?

\- Dis-moi si tu es d'accord : _Connie_ , le crâne rasé. _Sasha_ , celle qui mange tout le temps. _Eren_ , l'enfant titan. _Mikasa_ , la sœur prête à tuer pour lui. _Armin_ , le garçon intelligent. _Hanji_ , le cerveau dérangé. _Jean_ , celui qui aboie plus qu'il ne mord. _Petra_ , la douce rouquine. _Levi_ , le glaçon ambulant et …

\- _Erwin_ , l'impitoyable major. »

Les deux inconnus rient de leur plan diabolique et les yeux scintillent quand ils pensent à la suite des événements. La première épreuve n'est pas méchante en elle-même, c'est juste pour les prévenir qu'un jeu se met en place et elle sera délivrée la veille des autres. Le jeu n'aura lieu que dans l'espace d'une seule journée ou alors étalé sur un week-end complet, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre plus. Il faut penser que tous les participants sont des soldats de l'Humanité. Ils sont peut-être fous mais loin d'être idiots.

« Et qui va être notre première victime ?

\- Je te propose ... »

* * *

 **Samedi : 8h00**

Nous sommes au commencement de la journée de samedi et tout le monde est réuni dans le réfectoire. Les discussions s'animent face à l'ordre du moment mais tous les participants pensaient en avoir fini avec ce jeu stupide mais non, le Roi a frappé une nouvelle fois. Erwin commence à s'irriter de cette histoire qui lui faire perdre son temps tandis que Levi ne tient pas en place. Il faut dire que ça ne l'arrange pas mais franchement pas.

« Ne comptez même pas sur moi !

\- Oh Levi ! Tu as peur de ce tout petit ordre ?

\- Ferme-là cerveau grillé ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à ta connerie de jeu.

\- Parce que tu crois toujours que ..

\- Qui d'autre ? Pauvre débile.

\- Oh ! Oh ! »

Hanji rit et esquive le coup de poing en direction de sa face. Le noiraud semble vraiment en colère et les jeunes regardent cette scène en étant totalement résignés. Depuis hier, ils n'arrêtent pas de se crêper le chignon, ces deux-là. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses avanceront.

« Le nabot ne le fera jamais.

\- Mikasa.

\- Quoi ? Tu vois le faire ? Je ne sais même pas si ce gars-là l'a déjà fait auparavant, maniaque comme il est.

\- Et bah .. »

Eren rougit à la question puis à la supposition de Mikasa, de drôles d'images lui viennent en tête mais il n'est pas le seul. Petra, qui se tient à coté de lui, est colorée de rouge sur les joues. Tout le monde sait que la rouquine ressent pour l'Homme glaçon mais elle ne s'est jamais déclarée. Heureusement que cet ordre n'était pas celui-là .. Enfin, il ne faut ni parler ni penser trop vite, ça peut lui tomber dessus mais osera-t-elle le faire ? Par peur du refus ? Par timidité ? Parce qu'elle pense qu'une romance en ce moment n'est pas vraiment prioritaire ? Ou encore parce que Levi est son supérieur ? Une chose est sure, elle ne lui a jamais avoué directement ses sentiments.

« Pour la science Levi ! Et puis, tu ne peux pas dire que tu tombes que sur des moches. Tu as Mikasa ...

\- Certainement pas ! »

La fille aux cheveux noirs monte au créneau lorsque son prénom est évoqué. Il est hors de question pour elle de s'adonner à ce genre de chose. Elle n'apprécie pas Levi et c'est réciproque alors qu'Hanji la laisse tranquille avec cette histoire absurde. D'ailleurs à sa vive réaction, Hanji ne peut s'empêcher de rire et elle pense certainement « oh dommage Levi. »

« Et bien .. Sasha ..

\- Qui ? Moi ? »

Sasha pointe son propre index vers elle-même et le visage s'apparente à de l'étonnement. Visiblement, elle était bien trop occupé à s'amuser avec son compagnon d'armes et de conneries du nom de Connie plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle semble sortir de la Lune lorsqu'elle a entendu son prénom. D'accord, il ne faut pas compter sur elle non plus. Hanji balaie les autres participants du jeu quand elle tombe sur une nouvelle fille en la personne de Petra. Ses joues sont encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure et l'autre ne peut s'empêcher d'étirer un grand sourire. Quand ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour prononcer son prénom, Levi lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Fous-moi la paix Tignasse. Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu veux tellement t'amuser.

\- Mais ce n'est pas mon nom d'inscrit, mon cher Levi. »

Petra ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ne vient-elle pas d'essuyer un énorme refus de la part de celui qu'elle aime et ce devant tous les autres ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça quand même ? Non, elle se rassure comme elle peut, il a fait ça uniquement pour faire taire Hanji rien de plus. D'ailleurs cette dernière sautille devant Levi pour que celui-ci cède à la demande du Roi. Tout le monde est conscient que cet ordre ne sera pas exécuté et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas lui qui va obéir à ce stupide Roi qui se cache derrière des lettres. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui s'amuse à les tourner en bourrique, le Capitaine est un homme rationnel, il ne peut certainement pas s'abaisser à de telles inepties. Surtout pas en ce moment. Il ne cherche même pas le coupable : ça ne peut-être qu'Hanji. Il peut en mettre sa main à couper.

« Hanji. As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non. J'ai bûché toute la nuit mais rien n'est sorti.

\- C'est fâcheux. »

Erwin souffle puis bois une gorgée de son café. Il fallait que ce jeu débarque mais ils ne sont pas dans l'obligation de le suivre. Il ne se passera rien si ils ne le suivent pas. C'est arrêté dans son esprit , les missives ne seront plus prises en compte.

« Reprenez le travail.

\- Et pour le jeu, Major ?

\- Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? Personne n'a le temps pour cette plaisanterie.

\- Enfin tu te réveilles, Blondinet, il n'est pas trop tôt.

\- Tes remarques ne sont pas les bienvenues Levi.

\- Mais … Et si le Capitaine ... »

Petra se lève mais n'exprime que la moitié de sa pensée lorsqu'elle voit que les yeux gris du susnommé Capitaine la fixe à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle joue légèrement avec ses doigts puis Erwin tente de l'apaiser du regard et ça marche. Il est évident qu'il n'arrivera rien de spécial à Levi même si il ne respecte pas cet ordre. Par précaution, il sera mis sous surveillance mais quand cette possibilité est évoqué, le petit monte sur ses grands chevaux. Pour lui, ça ne sert à rien mais Erwin ignore ses éclats de voix.

Certains retournent au ménage tandis que les autres reprennent leur entraînement. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Levi fera « acte de reproduction » et dans un sens, ça le soulage. Quand Mikasa a lu cette missive, au matin, elle a hurlé de rire. Lui, faire ça avec une autre personne ? Tout bonnement impossible. Elle a reconnu l'humour du Roi.

Le gage pour non-respect de cet ordre ne fait pas peur à l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, il en a vu des bien pire et il est toujours rentré vivant. Alors franchement, ça l'étonnerait fortement que quelqu'un puisse s'approcher aussi facilement de lui pour lui ôter la vie. Ça ne manquerait pas de cran, il l'avoue, mais personne n'est aussi bête pour faire ça. Hanji, à la rigueur mais Levi sait très bien que ce cerveau est loin d'être idiot. Erwin a proposé une surveillance rapprochée de tout le monde, il n'y a rien donc rien à craindre.

Levi retourne dans son bureau, une tasse de thé tenue d'une main, l'autre main tenant la soucoupe. Il s'installe derrière l'imposant meuble de la pièce et en pose le récipient à sa droite.

Il voit tous les rapports qu'il doit lire et il souffle à cette tonne de travail. Mais il faut le faire sinon qui d'autre le fera ? Mais avant ça, il relit la missive et roule des yeux, le dos qui s'abat lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

 **Tous les noms évoqués hier dans le cadre du jeu doivent participer à celui-ci.**

 **Les ordres du Roi sont absolus et aucun abandon ne sera toléré.**

 **Le Capitaine Levi doit faire acte de reproduction avec la personne de son choix et ce, avant 9h00 du matin, ce samedi.**

 **Le participant précédent nommé doit effectuer son ordre dans les prochains soixante minutes. Le gage, le cas échouant, est la mort par empoisonnement.**

Il se pince le nez tout en pensant comment cette idée a pu sortir de l'esprit déjanté d'Hanji. Il imagine surtout celle-ci lui est sortie du trou de son cul, tellement que c'est la merde. Et puis comme si Hanji allait dire que des preuves l'incriminant ont été découvertes. Erwin est stupide, pense-t-il.

« Levi ! »

Levi sursaute à l'intrusion d'un blond avec une moustache et une petite barbe dans son bureau. La tasse est au bord des lèvres et l'homme semble effrayé par la situation. Le noir arque un sourcil d'incompréhension mais aussi d'énervement. Pourquoi le regarde-t-il de cette manière ?

« Ne bois pas ce thé !

\- Huh ? Et pourquoi pas ?

\- On ne sait comment mais il a bel et bien été empoisonné.

\- Putain même toi, tu as été enrôlé. J'en ai bu et il ne s'est rien pa.. »

Levi écarquille les yeux puis il regarde le liquide dans sa tasse. Il devient blanc comme un linge devant l'homme encore plus effrayé par la situation. Il sent sa gorge se contracter et il a un mal fou à respirer. Sa tasse s'échappe de sa main et le liquide se répand sur le sol. Sa tête tourne, sa vue est troublée, il tente de se lever mais il n'a plus d'équilibre mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi son corps refuse-t-il de lui obéir ? Il insulte Hanji de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux et ordonne au blond devant lui de ramener l'autre le plus vite possible. Ses oreilles vont l'entendre comme elles ne l'ont jamais entendu. C'est impossible qu'il soit en train de mourir, cette stupide mort. Même pas au combat, c'est d'une lâcheté profonde, une épine dans le pied de sa réputation. Il ne peut pas finir comme ça, même des cons ont une mort plus élogieuse que celle-là. C'est une blague, oui, voilà une stupide blague qui ne fait rire personne et surtout pas lui.

Il fait quelques mètres lorsqu'il tombe sur le sol, le torse collé contre ce dernier, le bras droit tendu vers l'avant et l'autre est un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même. Quand Hanji rentre dans la pièce, c'est une vision d'horreur qui s'adresse à ses yeux, et se précipite vers lui. Ses doigts se posent au niveau du cou pour essayer de capter un pouls mais rien ne semble frémir.

« Va prévenir Erwin, vite. »

Le blond se dépêche une nouvelle d'arpenter tous les couloirs du quartier général afin de prévenir son supérieur de la triste nouvelle qui s'abat de l'autre coté de cet imposant château. Hanji essaie de ramener Levi à la vie, ce n'est pas un empoisonnement, c'est impossible. Par précaution le bouche-à-bouche est à prescrire alors l'afflux d'air se fera par le nez. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq … Souffle, souffle. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq … Souffle, Souffle.

« Putain, tu ne vas pas me claquer dans les pattes, sale petit morveux. »

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq … Souffle, souffle.

Quand Erwin arrive en trombe dans la pièce, Hanji pleure à côté du corps inanimé de Levi. Rien de ses actes ont pu y changer quoique ce soit. Sa mort est-elle liée au non-respect de l'ordre qui lui était adressé ? Le blond pose une main sur l'épaule d'Hanji et il regarde, non sans une certaine émotion, l'inertie de son Capitaine.

« Hanji. Hanji, écoute-moi. Amène-le dans ton laboratoire. Si tu rencontres quelqu'un, dis simplement qu'il ne se sent pas bien. Personne ne doit être prévenu de cette situation avant que l'on en sache davantage. Essuie ces larmes Hanji. Mike, essaie de repérer le poison et détecte tout ce qui te paraît suspect. Trace, odeur, comportement, je veux tout savoir dans un délai de trente minutes. Et aucun mot là-dessus.

\- Bien Major. »

Erwin est au pied du mur, il a perdu son meilleur élément et l'avenir de l'Humanité en semble compromis. Il tape du poing contre le mur lorsqu'il se retrouve seul dans le couloir et se pose des milliers de questions. Qui en veut autant au Bataillon d'Exploration pour en tuer Levi ? C'est vrai que ses méthodes ne sont pas appréciées de tous mais de là à éliminer la personne la plus à même de tuer ces foutus titans et par conséquent de sauver la vie à tout le monde, c'est carrément incompréhensible. Le gouvernement ? Une révolte du peuple ? Les fanatiques des Murs ?

« Mike ! »

Le blond est retourné un instant dans le bureau où a eu lieu la tragédie.

« Dis à Petra de préparer mon cheval, je pars immédiatement dans la Capitale.

\- Major ! Une lettre pour vous.

\- Merci Moblit. »

Erwin lit la lettre et celle-ci tombe sur le sol. Ce n'est pas possible. Hanji qui n'a pas encore déplacé Levi de son endroit, lit à son tour la nouvelle annoncée sur papier et en détruit l'affreuse missive en mille morceaux sous la colère. Non seulement son ami est parti mais en plus de ça, il ordonne à tous les participants du jeu de ne pas quitter les lieux ? Qui est cet enfoiré ? Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Pourquoi fait-il ça, pour l'amusement ? Il y a des autres façons, bien plus catholiques, de s'amuser que de tuer des personnes. Alors c'est bien de sa faute ! La missive l'a prouvé avec son message

 **« L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté, de ce fait, le gage l'a bien été. Attention, aucun participant ne doit quitter les lieux. »**

Hanji porte Levi sur son dos et évite les autres autant que possible. La porte de son laboratoire s'ouvre grâce à son pied puis s'affaire à découvrir le poison grâce à des prises de sang et autres expériences sorties de son brillant cerveau.

« Ah ! »

Hanji sort de la pièce et court vers une autre pas très loin afin de récupérer des choses utiles pour la découverte de la vérité. Jamais ses mains ne se seraient imaginés toucher Levi de la sorte et ses yeux commencent à déverser des gouttes salées. Non, il ne faut se laisser envahir par les émotions, on doit découvrir qui est ce foutu Roi et, une fois démasqué, lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Erwin part protéger Armin, la prochaine victime du jeu. Son ordre est facile mais ce n'est pas un homme de terrain et puis, le faire sortir hors des murs comme ça, sans préparation est du suicide. Pourquoi diable le Roi exige qu'Armin tue un titan à lui-seul ?


	4. Au tour d'Armin

**.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Au tour d'Armin**

* * *

« Dépêche-toi !

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! Tu n'as qu'à m'aider au lieu de me donner des ordres. »

L'escalier n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et heureusement. Ils ont tout juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans la cage de celui-ci qu'un bruit de pas se fait entendre. Ils attendent un petit moment jusqu'au cri de stupeur. C'est bon, ils peuvent partir.

* * *

 **Samedi, 9h02**

Erwin tend la lettre qu'il vient de recevoir et la fait lire à Armin, la prochaine victime. Le Major lui adresse quelques mots à l'oreille en ce qui concerne la première phrase, personne ne doit être au courant de la situation vis-à-vis de Levi et il sait bien que le petit blondinet va se taire. Il est intelligent, il se doute que si il parle, cette nouvelle va paniquer tout le monde. Et c'est bien la dernière chose à faire.

« Mais Major, je ne suis pas un homme de terrain et ..

\- Il est impensable que tu ailles derrière les murs. Je te mets sous surveillance.

\- Je comprends. »

Erwin hoche la tête afin de laisser le jeune homme digérait cette annonce puis il se dirige vers l'aile habitée de l'escouade Zoë afin d'y rencontrer le Chef. Il aimerait bien savoir le pourquoi du passage de l'arme à gauche de son Capitaine. Quand il passe le pas de la porte du bureau-laboratoire de Hanji, il ne sait pas où poser ses yeux. Sur la nervosité flagrante de la chevelure brune qui fait les 100 pas tout en se tenant la tête ? Ou bien sur l'absence du corps de Levi ?

« Hanji ! Où as ..

\- ERWIN. C'est horrible ! »

Son corps s'abat vivement sur celui d'Erwin, les bras qui passent autour de son cou. Il tremble, il est paniqué et le Blond le ressent instantanément. Ses mains imposantes repousse l'intrus puis il tente d'arranger la situation du mieux qu'il le peut.

« Calme-toi Hanji et explique-moi.

\- Je .. C'est de ma faute. J'ai .. Je .. »

Ses mots ne veulent pas sortir de sa bouche mais ses mains sont très expressives. Elles indiquent tour à tour la sortie, la table où gisait Levi, le couloir, la fenêtre. A dire vrai, il ne comprend rien à ces signes digne d'un langage pour sourds. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'attraper par les épaules et de fixer ses yeux chocolats de ses iris bleues.

« Hanji !

\- Je .. J'ai dû partir l'espace d'un tout petit instant, je te jure Erwin, c'était l'affaire de quelques secondes, et quand je .. Il n'était plus là, il avait disparu. Levi a disparu .. »

Le Major fronce les sourcils et tente de rassurer Hanji encore une fois mais à dire vrai, il est un peu désemparé face à ça. C'est extrêmement fâcheux, non, c'est pire que ça : c'est catastrophique. Comment un corps peut disparaître aussi facilement ? En plus, Levi est loin d'être léger, qui a assez de force pour le soulever ? Et puis qui est assez rapide pour cette opération éclaire ?

« Et tu n'as vu personne ?

\- Non, absolument personne. Je m'en veux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va avancer. Occupe-toi de tes recherches, je me charge du reste. »

Hanji réajuste ses lunettes puis se remet rapidement au travail. Erwin a raison, ce n'est pas en déprimant ou en éprouvant de la culpabilité que tout ira pour le mieux. Le temps est compté et le Major ne sait vraiment pas par où commencer. La liste des personnes qui veulent leur dissolution est grande et aucun élément dans le QG attire son œil en tant que suspect. Pourtant il sait que le coupable rôde ici, il est sûr qu'il traîne dans ses rangs. Peut-être même qu'il n'agit pas tout seul : telle est une des conclusions d'Erwin.

x

« Quoi ? Tu es fou, Armin !

\- Tu as une autre solution à proposer ? »

En apprenant la nouvelle, Eren sortit de ses gonds et son ami allait en prendre pour son grade. Comment Armin pouvait-il croire que le Roi existait vraiment ? Quand Armin évoqua qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de suivre cet ordre, la seule question qui apparût dans son esprit fût : Comment Armin pouvait-il lui désobéir ? D'où cette conversation.

« Celle-ci est de la folie pure. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrivera quand les 55 minutes seront passées ? Et franchement, je ne comprends pas comment toi, Armin Arlelt puisse croire à une histoire aussi démente.

\- J'ai mes raisons d'y croire ! Et puis c'est mieux que d'attendre ici, non ?

\- Tu es prêt à mourir, c'est ça ? C'est toi qui m'a mit l'idée de découvrir le monde extérieur dans la tête et tu es prêt à abandonner pour ..

\- Je m'abandonne pas ! Bien au contraire. Réfléchis Eren. Ce Roi ..

\- Mais il n'existe pas !

\- Si il existe ! Ne me demande pas comment je le sais mais il existe. »

Le jeune Eren fronce les sourcils. Son ami doit être tombé sur la tête pour raconter de telles conneries. Comment ça, il existe vraiment ? Il pensait simplement que ce n'était qu'un petit plaisantin qui voulait s'amuser .. Heureusement pour Armin, l'adolescent aux yeux verts n'était pas tellement une flèche alors il ne ferait pas le lien entre ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'heure précédente.

« Donc je disais que ce Roi nous a permis d'avoir cinquante-cinq minutes de marge, utilisons-les pour enquêter.

\- Enquêter ?!

\- Armin a raison, Eren. »

Eren sursaute à la voix masculine qui s'élève derrière son dos. Le Roi est ici et il observe toutes les réactions alors l'hypothétique solution d'Armin tombe à point nommé, avec ses yeux observateurs, il peut repérer le moindre mouvement suspect. Erwin souffle un peu et accorde le droit au petit blond de faire ce qu'il a en tête. Ça lui laisse du temps pour s'occuper de l'autre problème actuel : La disparition du corps de Levi.

« Je ne comprends pas ..

\- C'est simple Eren. Le Roi ne peut-être qu'ici sinon comment pourrait-il savoir qu'un ordre a été effectué ou pas ? L'idée est d'attendre jusqu'au dernier moment pour voir si quelqu'un se pointe avec la lettre indiquant mon gage. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera lui. Enfin personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bête pour s'exposer au danger de la sorte mais pourquoi pas ? Si il recherche de l'adrénaline .. Bref, je continue. Au pire, le détenteur de la lettre pourra nous indiquer des indices sur le transmetteur de la lettre. C'est bien ça, Major ?

\- Oui. Et comme dit précédemment, nous mettons Armin sous protection.

\- Mais .. Rien ne dit qu'il ne lui arrivera pas quelque chose ! Je refuse de perdre mon meilleur ami comme j'ai perdu ma mère !

\- Eren, Arrête. »

Une main fine se pose sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et sa tête se tourne vers la personne derrière lui. C'est une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur. Mikasa semble inquiète par la situation mais elle tente néanmoins de calmer les ardeurs de son frère. Elle connaît sa tendance à l'impulsivité et dès qu'il est un peu trop énervé, il ne se contrôle pas forcément. Elle a senti le danger à l'autre bout du bâtiment et la voilà à ses côtés.

« Mikasa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas aller nettoyer ?

\- Le nain ne s'est pas pointé ! Comme si j'allais le faire de mon plein gré ! »

Les deux blonds s'échangent un vif regard. L'absence du Capitaine comment à se faire remarquer mais ils n'en disent rien. Ce n'est pas le moment d'étaler ce problème sur la place publique, bien que du point de vue de Mikasa, la mort de Levi la réjouirait certainement. Ah mais justement .. Mikasa Ackerman, première de sa promotion, excellente dans tous les domaines .. En voilà, une bonne suspecte.

« Mikasa.

\- Oui Major ?

\- Suis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Eren et elle froncent tout deux les sourcils puis cette dernière hausse les épaules. Que peut-elle faire ? C'est un ordre de son supérieur après tout alors elle prend la sage décision de le suivre sans dire mot.

« Major, pourquoi vous ..

\- Eren. »

Armin prend le susnommé Eren par le bras et secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber. Mikasa n'aime pas Levi, c'est un fait avéré, alors il est évident qu'Erwin la suspecte. C'est une candidate idéale pour ça. Malgré l'aspect apparent de la situation, le petit blond ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. Certes, elle a une aversion pour le Capitaine mais elle connaît les enjeux de la survie et elle ne ferait jamais ça par plaisir ou par vengeance. Mais il comprend le Major : il doit montrer au Roi qu'ils n'ont pas peur de lui et qu'il se fera choper à la fin.

« Mais c'est quoi de cette histoire à la fin ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

x

ça fait déjà trente minutes que le nouvel ordre a été lancé et rien de nouveau n'est à déplorer. Armin peut concéder au Roi qu'il était loin d'être bête. Il sait se rendre invisible tout en étant visible. Il se tapit dans l'ombre mais s'expose à la lumière avec une belle aisance. C'est un ennemi de plus, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Ses grands yeux innocents commencent à céder au stress tandis que les iris émeraude de son ami sont plongées dedans depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Alors c'est toi le prochain, c'est ça ?

\- Ferme-la, tu veux !

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Titanboy !

\- Tête de Cheval. »

Jean est venu à la rencontre des deux amis et comme d'habitude, Eren et lui se prennent la tête. Armin souffle à cette scène puis il fronce les sourcils, la phrase précédente qui lui revient en tête : Comment Jean peut-il être au courant qu'il est le prochain ?

« Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Oh ! C'est vraiment toi alors ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. C'est toi le Roi, c'est ça ?

\- N'importe quoi ! Devenir un titan te fait griller les neurones, mon pauvre gars.

\- Alors comment tu peux être au courant, dis-moi ! Et puis je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas à toute cette histoire !

\- Tu connais la chose que l'on appelle « intelligence » ? Mh, non c'est vrai que cette notion t'échappe un peu et ..

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! »

Eren tente de mettre un coup de poing à Jean qui s'écarte de justesse vers la droite pour esquiver celui-ci. Ces deux-là sont vraiment irrécupérable quand ils s'y mettent. Un groupe de personnes s'agglutine autour d'eux afin de pouvoir assister au spectacle. Ça en est de trop pour Armin, qui était en train de se masser les tempes. Il se lève de sa pièce sur laquelle il était assis et s'interpose entre les deux. Il n'a pas peur de se prendre un coup dans la tronche, lui. Quel homme courageux, cet Armin.

« ça suffit maintenant !

\- Armin ?! »

Les deux jeunes gens sont surpris par la manœuvre d'Armin pour les stopper et cela marche puisqu'ils ne se battaient plus. Ils s'excusent mutuellement tandis que la foule se dissipe puis Jean explique qu'il avait demandé cette même phrase à tous les participants du jeu. Même si il ne croyait pas en l'existence d'un Roi, il avait quand même voulu savoir si il y avait eu un autre ordre. Eren est surpris de la présence de jugeote donc son ami avait fait preuve car lui-même n'y avait pas pensé une seule minute. Armin, quant à lui, le félicite.

« Alors, Blondinet, quelle est ta mission ?

\- Mh. Tuer un titan à moi seul et ce derrière les murs.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. Ce Roi est vraiment débile. Et que vas-tu faire dans ce cas ?

\- Il m'a donné un délai de 55 minutes. A partir de là, une lettre avec mon gage devrait arriver.

\- Comme je le répète, ce plan est risqué !

\- Donc tu te bases sur de la chance ?

\- Oui. Le gage sera peut-être moins compliqué à réaliser.

\- Il y a intérêt sinon je le jure que je lui ferais la peau à ce foutu Roi.

\- T'en as de bonnes, toi. Si tu ne sais pas qui c'est, comment tu vas lui faire la peau, hein ? »

Eren lance un regard noir à Jean. Et c'est reparti comme en quarante. On dirait vraiment un vieux couple marié. Armin s'éclipse et se rend dans sa chambre, les regards de ceux qui le protègent le ne quittant pas. Une fois dans celle-ci, il s'installe sur le lit et pense à un moyen de pouvoir arrêter ce jeu stupide. Le Major doit s'affairer un peu partout à l'heure qu'il est, il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre d'important, même si Armin est conscient que sa vie est bien moins considérable que celle d'Eren ou encore de Mikasa. Si ce n'est que lui, la perte ne sera pas si importante que ça. Si il meurt, ce n'est pas si grave que ça au final, mais si cela devait réellement se produire, il devait permettre de faire avancer cet épineux problème. Mais comment ?

Il se relève du lit puis il prend une feuille et un crayon qui traînait par là et expose ses théories noir sur blanc. Comme ça, si un malheur s'abattait sur lui, celles-ci pourront peut-être faire progresser cette sordide affaire.

 _« **Connie ?**_

 _\+ A de bons réflexes_

 _\- Pas assez intelligent (désolé)_

 _ **Sasha ?**_

 _\+ Sait comment voler sans se faire prendre._

 _\- Pourquoi tuer ?_

 _ **Jean ?**_

 _\- Pas assez courageux (désolé)_

 _\+ Dans un sens, un peu trop courageux .._

 _ **Eren ?**_

 _\+ (Malheureusement, c'est un mauvais plus pour toi Eren) Impulsif_

 _\- Ne réfléchit pas assez et quel est son intérêt à le tuer ?_

 _ **Mikasa ?**_

 _\+ Très bons réflexes_

 _\- N'est pas du genre à s'amuser de la sorte_

 _ **Armin ?** (Oui, je dois m'inclure)_

 _\+ Intelligent_

 _\- Plus la tête que les jambes_

 _ **Major Smith ?**_

 _\+ Très bon stratège_

 _\- Aucune utilité pour lui de perdre des hommes_

 _ **Hanji ?**_

 _\+ Brillant cerveau – S'amuser est sa came_

 _\- Pas assez dans la discrétion_

 _ **Petra ?**_

 _\+ ? (je ne la connais pas assez)_

 _\- Trop gentille pour ça, je crois._

 _ **Levi ?**_

 _\+ Intelligent, bons réflexes_

 _\- Absolument pas dans son intérêt »_

Quand sa liste fût terminée, il la relit attentivement. Il n'a pris que les participants du jeu mais personne ne dit que le Roi est l'un d'entre eux. Et si c'était quelqu'un de l'extérieur ? La seule chose qu'Armin savait plus que les autres était que Levi a été empoisonné. Deux choses s'imposent à lui :

Premièrement : Il faut s'y connaître en poison pour en trouver un presque indétectable

Deuxièmement : Avoir accès à tous les endroits du bâtiment est primordial.

Comment s'appelle l'assistant d'Hanji, déjà ?

x

Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes avant que le sort d'Armin ne soit décidé. En plus, cette lettre lui sera remise personnellement. Sans le vouloir, à chaque bruit de pas qui s'entendait dans le couloir faisait vrombir le coeur du petit blond. Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas son idée d'aller dans le Bataillon d'Exploration, stupide meilleur ami qu'est Eren.

Quand une main se pose sur la porte, Armin sursaute. Il est déjà 9h55 ? Il tourne la poignée tout en soufflant puis est soulagé quand il aperçoit le visage familier du brun aux yeux émeraude. Il est encore plus effrayé que le blond. Il ne changera donc jamais ?

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

\- Rentre. »

Eren s'installe sur le matelas et il regarde son meilleur ami posté à la fenêtre admirant le ciel. Ses yeux bleus se confondent avec ce dernier et sa blondeur de cheveux fait pâlir le soleil. Armin est un peu comme le jour, lumineux comme lui.

« C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois.

\- Arrête ! Arrête avec tes conneries, tu vas vivre ! Et on survivra à la guerre et on verra ces fameux lacs de feu, ces fameuses terres de glace, ces grands champs de sable donc tu m'as parlé et que l'on a vu dans ton bouquin ! »

Toc. Toc. Eren et Armin se tournent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendent un poing tapait contre l'entrée de la chambre, coupant ainsi la discussion d'une manière plutôt nette, puis il se regardent naturellement. Le blond s'avance vers elle puis sa main tourne la poignée et tire la porte vers lui pour l'ouvrir. Un jeune homme brun, qui ne connaît pas, tend le bras vers lui, une lettre cachetée dans la main. Il le remercie puis son front se plisse en montrant cette dernière à Eren. Il respire un grand coup et observe attentivement celle-ci mais aucun indice semble apparaître. Quand il décoche le sceau blanc, il ne peut plus faire machine arrière, il est trop tard pour ça. Son corps se crispe à l'idée de lire une atroce nouvelle et il n'est pas le seul. L'adolescent qui se tient à côté de lui réagit de la même manière. Ses mains tremblent au dépliage de la missive, la tête d'Eren qui lit par-dessus son bras gauche. Cet ordre, c'est une blague ?

« Il est sérieux avec cet ordre ? Tu ne vas pas le faire quand même ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Je peux m'estimer heureux que ce ne soit pas une mise à mort.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est pire que la mort ce truc-là !

\- Oh arrête, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Le pire est de le convaincre. »

Armin se dépêche de sortir de la pièce car il a vraiment peu de temps pour obéir au Roi puis court en direction de la personne indiquée sur le papier jauni. Les minutes sont comptées et évidemment il ne peut pas faire ça sous la force. L'ordre y est très clair, il doit être consentant. Le Roi est vraiment joueur, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Jean ! »

Son visage revit quand il aperçoit le détendeur du nom inscrit sur l'infâme lettre et il se sent partiellement soulagé. C'est bon, il n'a pas mis cinq minutes pour le retrouver mais le reste risque d'être légèrement plus corsé.

« Tu n'es pas encore mort ?

\- Le moment n'est pas à la plaisanterie Jean et puis tout dépend de toi maintenant ! »

Armin pose ses mains sur les épaules de Jean tout en reprenant sa respiration. Il n'a pas couru très longtemps mais assez pour s'en choper un point-de-côté. Quelques secondes après, ses yeux bleus se plantent dans les yeux marrons de, il l'espère, son sauveur. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il met pour comprendre ce comportement, Jean hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension. Pourquoi le fixe-t-il de cette manière ?

« Attends, de quoi ? De moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais il faut absolument que tu m'embrasses !

\- Que quoi ? »

Jean repousse Armin de la moitié de ses forces puis il secoue la tête, les joues qui se sont colorées de rouge bien malgré lui. Décidément tout ceux qui traînaient avec Eren étaient dérangés du bocal. Mais le petit blond revient à l'attaque, c'est qu'il y tient à sa vie mais il se ravise en pensant que non, il ne fallait pas le forcer sinon ça ne marcherait pas. Le Roi est un putain de sadique.

« C'est mon ordre. Je dois t'embrasser sans usage de la force. Tu dois le vouloir également.

\- Mais putain, c'est quoi de cet ordre débile ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles ! S'il te plaît ... »

Jean regarde Armin qui le supplie des yeux. Si il ne se pliait pas à cet ordre, il s'en voudra d'avoir tuer Armin. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Marco alors si son aide lui permettait de prolonger la vie d'Armin alors il ne refuserait pas. Sa décision est prise même si ça ne l'enchante pas plus que ça de commettre cet acte. Il hoche la tête tout en soufflant.

« Bien. Mais dépêche-toi !

\- Ah merci Jean ! Je t'en devrais une, même deux.

\- J'y compte bien. »

Le plus grand des deux n'est pas très à l'aise mais quand il faut y aller, on ne peut plus s'y dérober. Il souffle une nouvelle fois et se vide la tête afin d'être le moins stressé possible. Oui, autant le faire bien, non ? Son visage se rapproche du petit blond, se penchant légèrement sur la droite puis ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes non sans une certaine gène. Par instinct, les deux jeunes hommes ferment les yeux et les lèvres d'Armin s'entrouvrent afin que la langue de Jean puisse accéder à sa jumelle et sans même s'en rendre compte, celles-ci se lancent dans une légère valse où elles s'apprivoisent puis une fois qu'elles se connaissent mieux, elles rentrent dans une danse endiablée.

Sûrement par l'excitation du moment, la main droite de Jean se faufile dans les cheveux dorés d'Armin, jouant avec, le baiser qui devient alors des plus prononcés. Tous deux n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés, le bras du petit blond qui encerclait l'autre corps au niveau de la taille, la main qui était prête à se glisser sous la chemise blanche de Jean. Ils se séparent quelques secondes après, un léger filet de salive pour le moins érotique entre nos deux jeunes gens. Les paupières se lèvent mutuellement puis ils s'observent non sans le rose sur leurs joues.

« T'embrasses bien, Blondinet..

\- T'es pas mal non p... »

Ses yeux cyan glissent sur le côté quand il se sent épié, et ce à juste titre. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'endroit où il se trouvait quand il dût échanger ce baiser avec Jean. Tout le monde dans la cour les observait, le visage effaré par la scène que tout ce beau petit peuple ont dû subir. Oh mon dieu, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire.

« Armin ! »

Eren se déplace difficilement à travers la foule amassée au milieu de la cour, les deux jeunes gens en son cercle. Il tient une lettre dans sa main et Armin sait immédiatement ce que cet écrit contient. Mais est-ce de bonne ou de mauvaise augure ?

« Je l'ai trouvé près du banc là-bas! »

Il fronce les sourcils, ses yeux couleur eau de mer qui visent rapidement le banc à la recherche d'une personne suspecte près de celui-ci, puis il prend la missive pliée en trois et l'ouvre rapidement. Ses iris se déplacent aussi rapidement que la lumière et il souffle, ses muscles qui se détendent un à un. Sa vie n'est plus en danger, « l'ordre a bien été exécuté ». Il s'écroule à terre, larme à l'oeil. C'était tout juste cette fois-ci.

 _ **L'ordre a bien été exécuté.**_

 **Tous les noms évoqués hier dans le cadre du jeu doivent participer à celui-ci.**

 **Les ordres du Roi sont absolus et aucun abandon ne sera toléré.**

 **La jeune Recrue Connie Springer doit faire acte de courage et ce, avant 11h00 du matin, ce samedi.**

 **Le participant précédemment nommé doit effectuer son ordre dans les prochaines soixante minutes.**

 **Si au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, l'ordre n'a toujours pas été exécuté, la jeune Recrue Sasha Braus devra choisir un participant toutes les cinq minutes -interdiction de se choisir elle-même- afin que ces derniers meurent d'une crise cardiaque.**

Les trois jeunes gens que sont Eren, Armin et Jean se blanchissent au nouvel ordre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?


	5. L'acte de courage

**.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **L'acte de courage**

* * *

 **Samedi : 10h03**

« Eren, va chercher Sasha et Connie. Puis rejoins-nous dans le bureau du Major. »

Eren hoche la tête puis entame sa chasse aux trésors, pas tout à fait précieux, que sont les deux trublions du Bataillon d'Exploration. Quant à Jean et Armin, ils se regardent rapidement puis ils séparent la foule, encore présente autour d'eux, afin de se mettre en route jusqu'au bureau d'Erwin tout en discutant de l'ordre. Si seulement ils avaient du temps devant eux, même cinq petites minutes, ça serait bien plus facile. Là, ils doivent se précipiter à réfléchir. Le Roi sait exactement ce qu'il fait, il les pousse doucement mais sûrement dans leurs retranchements.

« Faire « acte de courage », c'est vaste.

\- Je pense que n'importe quel acte peut faire l'affaire.

\- Mh, je n'en suis pas sûr Jean. Il a l'air assez spécial comme Roi.

\- Ouais t'as pas tort mais comment ça va finir tout ça ?

\- Si seulement, j'en avais la réponse ... »

Les deux recrues soufflent à cette phrase et tout ce qu'ils peuvent penser à l'heure actuelle est qu'ils n'ont pas avancé d'un iota. Ils pataugent clairement dans la semoule. Au départ, c'était drôle : ce n'était rien de se déshabiller en public ou encore d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, mais plus maintenant, il y a quand même eu un mort. Et Armin le sent, ça ne sera certainement pas le dernier. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Levi ou même à lui ? Pourquoi à Connie et Sasha ? Tant de questions et malheureusement aucune réponse.

« Par contre, si j'ai bien compris la fin …

\- Inutile de continuer, c'est ça. »

A la réponse d'Armin, le châtain ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un « bordel », les poings serrés le long de son corps. Il était impuissant face à la situation et se demanda quand est-ce que son tour viendra. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce jeu aux allures sanglantes se terminerait bientôt. Juste avant qu'ils ne rejoignirent le bureau de leur Commandant, les deux jeunes gens rencontrèrent le jeune homme qui avait amené la missive au petit blond.

« Excuse-moi ! »

Armin l'interpelle du fond du couloir, une main levée afin de lui faire comprendre que c'est bien lui qu'il l'appelle. Il court de quelques enjambées et se retrouve en face d'un brun aux yeux bleus qu'il ne connaît absolument pas.

« Oui ?

\- C'est bien toi qui m'a amené cette missive tout à l'heure ? As-tu vu quelqu'un ? Qui te l'a donné ? A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? Tu es un complice, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme est décontenancé par tant de questions et il recule d'un pas tandis que Jean pose une main sur l'épaule d'Armin afin de le calmer. Le brun semble effrayé, il ne les connaît même pas ces deux-là. A la vue du visage de ce dernier, le petit blond se confond en excuses puis il lui demande de répondre au moins à une de ses questions : avait-il vu quelqu'un ?

« Non. Je suis désolé. La lettre était devant ma porte de chambre et j'ai dû rechercher un certain « Armin » dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Pourtant mon nom n'était pas inscrit sur le dessus de la lettre alors comment as-tu su ?

\- Il .. Il y avait un petit mot à côté de celle-ci.

\- Tu l'as toujours ?

\- N.. Non. Il y avait un ordre comme quoi je devais brûler celui-ci et si je ne le faisais pas, c'était moi qui périrait par le feu. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu en as parlé au Commandant ?

\- Non ..

\- Viens avec nous ! »

Le jeune garçon se fait attraper le poignet par Jean puis ils se retrouvent tous les trois devant l'entrée du bureau d'Erwin. Le bond toque sur celle-ci et ils attendent qu'une voix leur disent d'entrer, une fois le sésame prononcé, Armin tourne la poignée et s'introduit dans la pièce.

« Major. »

Il tend la lettre qu'il a dans les mains quand il aperçoit Mikasa assise sur une chaise en face du bureau. Elle lui tournait le dos, les bras sur les accoudoirs. C'est vrai, se rappela Armin, son amie était en plein interrogatoire. A l'entente de la voix de son ami, elle se lève et en saute dans ses bras. Elle était inquiète pour lui et en était soulagée que ce dernier soit toujours vivant.

« Armin ! Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, Mikasa. »

Pendant ces chaudes retrouvailles, Erwin n'avait pas perdu son temps et avait interrogé le petit brun qui était venu avec eux. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait puis le Major lui avait dit de partir. Rien ne permettait d'avancer mais quand il a vu les deux jeunes gens se retrouver, il en fût également soulager. Il n'avait pas subi une autre perte. Armin adresse la missive au Major afin qu'il soit au courant du prochain ordre. Jean et lui-même ont pensé qu'ils se devaient de le prévenir.

« Où sont Connie et Sasha ?

\- Eren est parti les chercher.

\- Il va bien ? »

Le visage de Mikasa s'assombrit au prénom de son frère. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Même pour une seule petite égratignure. Armin secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il y avait bien plus important maintenant.

x

Sans grande surprise, Eren retrouve Sasha dans les cuisines où elle était de corvée patate. Il roule lentement des yeux lorsqu'il la voit limite en train de baver devant ces tubercules. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'est vraiment une histoire d'amour entre elles.

« Je te cherchais.

\- Moi ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Suis-moi. Où est Connie ?

\- Aux écuries mais .. Eren, je ne comprends pas. »

Il n'y a pas de temps pour la discussion alors le jeune brun prend la jeune fille par le poignet et l'entraîne hors de la cuisine, le couteau qui tombe à terre. Malgré le fait qu'elle se débatte, elle est bien obligée de le suivre : avec l'aplomb que dégageait Eren, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre lui. Ils traversent le bâtiment jusqu'aux écuries où ils retrouvent Connie accompagné de Petra.

« Connie !

\- Eren ? Sasha ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

\- Aucune idée, il m'a amené ici.

\- Viens avec moi !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Il travaille, Eren.

\- Pardon mais c'est vraiment urgent ! »

Petra regarde un Eren déterminé puis une Sasha effrayée. Un déclic apparaît dans sa tête puis elle comprend que cela doit être en rapport avec le Jeu qu'ils jouent bien malgré eux depuis hier soir. Elle incline légèrement le menton, l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage de porcelaine, puis elle décharge Connie de toutes corvées. Eren remercie la rouquine mais il sent qu'elle n'est pas tranquille et c'est bien logique. Elle n'est pas au courant pour le Capitaine et si elle venait à l'apprendre, personne ne sait comment elle pourrait réagir. Mal, sans nul doute mais mal jusqu'à quel point ?

Traînant Sasha de la main droite et Connie de la main gauche, le jeune brun se présente dans le bureau du Major Smith. A l'entrée des trois individus, une masse brune s'abat contre le corps de l'adolescent aux yeux couleur herbe.

« Eren ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Mikasa ... »

Sa voix était dans les tons d'assurance mais aussi d'exaspération, ils n'étaient pas tout seuls dans e bureau. Il libère ses prisonniers de quelques minutes puis il recule le corps de sa sœur du sien. Elle fronce les sourcils et semble blessée par cette attitude, elle s'assure simplement qu'il va bien, où est le mal ? Elle ne comprenait pas Eren de temps en temps. La voix d'Erwin cassa cette morosité naissante.

« Sasha, Connie. »

Les deux appelés avancent d'un pas incertain, le poing sur le cœur puis ils rompent le salut militaire quand Erwin leur dit que c'est bon. Quand il leur montre la lettre, les deux compères déglutissent à l'unisson puis ils se regardent mutuellement, les yeux écarquillés. Ils comprennent immédiatement que ce sont eux, les prochains désignés du Roi, et la panique se gagne en eux. Connie est le premier à la lire et en scrute attentivement les écrits. Il n'est pas fort courageux et quand il voit son nom, le teint blafard, il se sent défaillir. La suite du texte ne le rassure absolument pas et ses yeux verts jaunis tentent de trouver une échappatoire dans ceux du robuste Major devant lui. Pourquoi lui ?

Et pourquoi Sasha ?

« Un acte de courage?! Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Springer.

\- Bien sûr que si, Kirschtein ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Heeeein ? »

Sasha, la lettre en main, vient de réaliser à quel point son « ordre » est des plus sadiques et des plus malhonnêtes possible. Ses doigts se tapotent les uns aux autres, le stress qui monte d'un coup. Pourquoi serait-elle obligée de tuer les personnes de son entourage ? A quoi cela rime-t-il ? Elle se pose des milliers de questions dans la tête et cela se voit à son comportement. Contre toute attente, c'est Mikasa qui tente de la calmer. La jolie brune aux yeux bruns dorés semble alors se détendre.

« Attendez … J'ai peur de comprendre. Si Connie ne réussit pas son ordre, je devrais .. condamner une personne toutes les cinq minutes et ce jusque 11h ? »

Elle recule d'un pas puis d'un deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière l'empêche d'en faire davantage. Quelques gouttes de sueur font leur apparition sur le front de la jeune fille, elle est incapable de mettre une personne au bûcher. Alors trois ..

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire, Sasha. »

Armin pose une main sur l'épaule de la brune et il la regarde de la manière la plus sécurisante possible. Il montre par la suite Eren, un air déterminé imprimé sur le visage, Jean, un petit sourire sur les lèvres ainsi que Mikasa, fidèle à elle-même. Sans oublier Connie qui, malgré son malaise évident, essaie de ne pas perdre la face encore plus. Ce monde est dérangé lorsque Hanji rentre en trombe dans le bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Une bonne vingtaine de feuilles se trouvent dans des bras et Erwin ne tarde pas à se lever.

« Si vous voulez bien nous laisser. »

Le groupe de jeunes recrues se voit guider vers la sortie et quand tout ce beau monde se retrouve dans le couloir, ils tentent de trouver une solution au problème. Tout d'abord, il faut qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur ce que le Roi entend par « acte de courage » et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

x

« Du nouveau Hanji ?

\- J'ai collecté plusieurs informations que je t'ai mis par écrit, tiens.

\- Et pour Levi .. ? »

Tandis qu'Hanji donne la vingtaine de pages à Erwin, sa tête se secoue pour répondre à la dernière question posée. Levi demeure introuvable. Pourquoi vouloir le faire disparaître ? Encore une question sans réponse. Il s'assoit sur son siège et intime Hanji d'en faire autant car cela risquait de durer ? Il devait savoir absolument ce qu'il se passe actuellement sous les toits de ce bâtiment. A la fin de la vingtième page, il souffle puis il relève la tête vers les Lunettes scientifiques.

« Je vois. Tes conclusions rejoignent les miennes.

\- Je vais mettre mon laboratoire sous surveillance.

\- Oui , c'est plus sage.

\- J'ai également pensé qu'il ne devait pas agir seul.

\- Oui, je le crois aussi.

\- ça aurait pu être un Jeu marrant au final. »

Erwin sermonne Hanji de ses yeux bleus face à la phrase des plus déplacées. Ses bras se lèvent en guise d'excuses puis il lui annonce l'ordre reçu. Au fond de lui, il espère vraiment que les gamins vont réussir. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se tourne les pouces, bien au contraire.

* * *

 **Samedi : 9h36**

Erwin rentre dans son bureau accompagné de la jeune recrue Mikasa Ackerman. Quand celle-ci pénètre dans l'enceinte pas franchement décorée, il l'invite à s'asseoir. Il contourne le grand secrétaire et s'installe sur son siège, le dos bien appuyé sur le dossier, les avant-bras contre les accoudoirs.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ?

\- Oui Major. Vous me suspectez.

\- En effet. Avant de commencer, il y a un point important que j'aimerais te faire part : Levi est mort. »

Erwin jauge la réaction de Mikasa face à cette nouvelle qui, théoriquement, devrait lui faire plaisir. Cependant le visage de la chevelure corbeau n'est pas celui escompté. Ses yeux noirs sont légèrement écarquillés, elle est surprise -qui ne le serait pas ? - puis un mélange d'émotions se partage dans ces derniers. Il n'y avait aucune once de culpabilité à l'intérieur ni de réjouissance, il en était certain. Mais elle tente de se maîtriser au maximum, ce n'était pas son ami après tout mais il était clair que la nouvelle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Froide mais pas sans-cœur.

« Je sais que tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur et..

\- Pourquoi je m'amuserais à le tuer ? »

D'accord, il la soupçonne d'être le Roi mais pourquoi en vouloir à Levi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est prête à monter au créneau si quelqu'un tente de s'attaquer à Eren mais à part le jour du procès de celui-ci, Levi n'avait plus ou moins rien fait au jeune garçon qui justifierait la mort des Yeux Gris.

« C'est justement la question que je me pose. Où étais-tu aux environs de 8h45/9h00 ?

\- Après nous avoir donner l'ordre de reprendre le travail, j'ai discuté un peu avec le groupe de ce fameux jeu puis je suis partie vers l'aile du Chef Zacharias. Le Capitaine devait me donner ses directives mais comme il n'est pas venu, j'ai rejoint Eren et Armin qui était en grande discussion. C'est là que j'ai découvert qu'Armin était la prochaine victime.

\- Tu as attendu longtemps avant de rejoindre tes amis ? »

Mikasa réfléchit à la question posée mais elle compte mentalement combien de temps elle a dû attendre après Levi avant de partir. C'est insensé cette histoire, pense-t-elle.

« Une bonne dizaine de minutes voire plus, je ne sais pas.

\- Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui peut confirmer tes dires ?

\- Oui Major. Christa Lenz était de corvée ménage avec moi. Et Ymir également. Elles ont dû partir aussi.

\- Je vois. Et tu n'as rien observé d'étrange ?

\- D'étrange ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil face à cette interrogation. Etrange comme ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « étrange » ?

\- Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Une personne étrangère par exemple. »

Elle réfléchit une nouvelle fois mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elles n'étaient qu'à trois à ce moment-là et il n'y avait pas tellement de bruit, du moins rien de remarquable. Elle secoue la tête puis ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose.

« Mise à part les avances flagrantes d'Ymir envers Christa, non, rien d'étrange. »

Erwin réagit légèrement à la dernière information fournie par Mikasa. Il ne voulait pas en savoir autant mais une chose était évidente, Mikasa était bien trop directe dans ses propos pour pouvoir mentir de la sorte. Elle répondait presque du tac au tac à ses questions. Mh, était-ce une trop grande confiance en elle justement ? Une peur de se tromper et de dire quelque chose de travers ? L'œil avisé d'Erwin tente de déceler un faux semblant chez cette fille quand il est stoppé par le bruit d'une main sur la porte. Il reste imperturbable face à cette fâcheuse contrariété qui l'empêche de mener à bien son enquête. Intérieurement, il souffla.

« Entrez. »

* * *

 **Samedi : 10h22**

« Miss Ral »

Petra stoppe son balayage de l'écurie à laquelle elle était affectée puis elle se retourne pour faire face au petit groupe composé d'Eren, de Mikasa, d'Armin, de Jean ainsi que de Connie et de Sasha. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde d'un coup et un mouvement de recul se fait sentir. Elle souffle de sa réaction puis elle leur sourit.

« Que faîtes-vous là, les enfants ?

\- On a une question à vous poser.

\- Une question à me poser ?

\- Oui ! »

Elle est surprise que ces jeunes recrues la sollicitent mais elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils sont venus la voir. Les mains sur le manche de son balai se crispent face à l'attente de la fameuse question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un acte de courage pour vous ?

\- Un acte de courage ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension, elle ne saisit pas vraiment le sens de la question puis elle lâche le balai d'une main et place cette dernière au niveau de son visage, l'index qui tape le menton signe qu'elle réfléchit. Cependant les paires d'Yeux traqués sur elle ne l'aident vraiment à se concentrer.

« Mh. Pour moi, c'est de montrer que l'on n'a pas peur de telle ou telle chose..

\- Un exemple à nous donner ?

\- Un exemple ? »

Décidément ces gamins voulaient vraiment la faire griller quelques neurones aujourd'hui. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette subite envie de connaissances comme celle-ci ? Ils étaient déjà courageux de se mesurer aux titans, qu'est-ce qu'il leur fallait de plus ? Une nouvelle fois, Petra se plonge dans une intense réflexion.

« Et bien, par exemple ... »

Elle se tait en instant face à la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir, les joues rosies par celle-ci. Le groupe de jeunes la regarde prendre des couleurs et certains comme Armin ou Mikasa rigolent discrètement : ils savent pertinemment qui hante ses pensées puis ils se ravissent, affichant un air triste lorsqu'ils se souviennent que Levi n'était plus de ce monde. Même si la compassion n'était pas le fort de Mikasa, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en éprouver pour la belle rouquine. Où était-ce seulement de la pitié ? Armin, quant à lui, voulait la réconforter mais il n'en fit rien, évidemment.

« Mlle Petra, s'il vous plait. Nous n'avons guère le temps.

\- Oh oui, pardon. Avouer ses réels sentiments à quelqu'un peut se révéler comme un acte de courage. Surtout si la personne en face n'est pas le genre très réceptif .. »

Ses yeux s'attristent puis elle baisse la tête tout en pensant qu'elle-même n'était pas très courageuse. Elle s'excuse auprès des jeunes recrues mais ils la remercient de son aide. Elle ne sait pas en quoi elle les a aidés mais elle est heureuse de l'avoir fait. C'est décidé, ce soir, elle avouera son amour pour Levi à la personne concernée.

x

« Son idée n'est pas mauvaise. »

Réunis dans la cour, sous un soleil de plomb malgré le fait que ce ne soit que la matinée, Armin adresse cette phrase aux autres du groupe.

« Tu parles ! C'est bien une idée de gonzesse.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toi aussi, tu en es une, Mikasa !

\- Eren ..

\- Mais je n'aime personne, moi !

\- Rha Springer. Tu fais chier à ne pas être comme les autres.

\- Tu peux parler, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as avoué à .. »

Jean saisit la bouche de Connie pour qu'il se stoppe puis ils regardent Mikasa qui les toise profondément. Le crâne rasé étouffe un rire face à la tornade qui déferle sur le pauvre châtain puis ce dernier retire sa main et la nettoie sur la chemise de Connie qui lui gueule dessus.

« Ces mecs, tous les mêmes. »

Sasha approuve totalement la messe dite par Mikasa. Mais leur comportement de gamins ne fait absolument pas avancer le problème de l'ordre.

« Bon les gars, je vous signale que Connie est toujours sur la sellette et que Sasha peut devenir notre meurtrière ! »

Les principaux intéressés stoppent leur futile discussion et réalisent que la noire avait entièrement raison dans ses propos. Sasha se prend un méchant stress et Eren la réconforte tout en s'en prenant à sa sœur. Ils réfléchissent tour à tour à une idée d'acte de courage …

« Alors Springer, c'est vrai que tu vas crevers à 11h ?

\- Ymir ! »

L'appelé se lève rapidement et se met face à cette fameuse brune aux tâches de rousseur du nom d'Ymir accompagnée d'une petite blonde aux yeux bleus. Cette dernière tente de calmer ses ardeurs mais la plus grande des deux se met à rire lorsqu'elle voit que le crâne rasé ose se rebeller devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- ça me fait rire, c'est tout.

\- Ferme-la Ymir. »

La petite blonde écarquille les yeux tandis que Connie regarde le propriétaire de cette phrase assassine, du moins pour lui. Ymir lève un sourcil et défie Eren du regard. De quel droit osait-il de lui dire de « se la fermer » ? Elle s'approche de lui puis Mikasa se met devant pour le protéger, la blonde aux yeux bleus qui attrape le bras de son amie.

« Ah ! Tu as besoin de ton chien de garde, Eren.

\- Pourquoi tu viens nous emmerder, Ymir ?

\- Eren, ça suffit.

\- Oui, Eren ça suffit. Ecoute ta maman. »

Eren passe la barrière du bras de sa sœur et il emboîte dangereusement le pas vers son « ennemie » du moment quand il se fait arrêter par Armin et Jean.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher les ennuis supplémentaires.

\- Armin a raison. Laisse-la où elle est, cette vermine.

\- Tiens et voilà le couple à la rescousse ! »

Jean et Armin fusillent la brune du regard qui rit à gorge déployée. Connie ne dit rien et laisse la scène se défiler sous ses yeux. Sasha n'avait pas l'air d'être présente à ce moment et parfois son ami l'enviait grandement. Elle était dans son monde la quasi-totalité du temps et elle semblait heureuse de ça. Mais un bruit la sort subitement de sa léthargie puis elle souffle en admirant la scène.

« Franchement Ymir, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Huh ? »

Elle arque de nouveau un de ses sourcils quand Sasha lui adresse la parole. Ce n'est pas évident qu'elle est là pour s'empêcher de tourner en rond ? Et puis, elle aime bousculer les autres. C'est un peu son credo.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'es même pas une inconnue dans ce problème.

\- Ton cerveau s'est réduit en purée à force de manger des patates, toi.

\- Pas du tout. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu as de la chance de ne pas faire partie des participants.

\- Quelle pitoyable menace ! Tu penses me faire peur ? Laisse-moi rire. »

A la confrontation verbale et visuelle de ces deux-là, le petit blond aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés d'Eren afin qu'il ne déborde pas, tilte sur quelque chose. Il écarquille alors les yeux en grand et s'exprime de manière un peu plus forte que d'habitude pour que celle-ci couvre tous les autres bruits.

« Ymir ! Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Ah tu te réveilles enfin, le blondinet. »

Tous les autres observent Ymir, un air choqué sur le visage « mais oui, comment a-t-elle su ? » et la petite blonde se tient toujours à ses côtés. « Et si c'était elle, le Roi ? » fût la pensée collective de ces jeunes gens, ça se lisait sur leurs traits. La brune rit encore plus de ces regards accusateurs puis elle fait un mouvement de bras voulant dire tout doux lorsqu'elle voit qu'ils sont prêt à bondir sur elle pour la mettre en charpie.

« C'était facile à comprendre entre ces deux-là .. » Elle désigne Jean et Armin de son index et majeur droit « .. qui se roulent une pelle, vos allers-retours dans le couloir de la Direction, les lettres que vous tenez, un air constipé sur la tronche et le super défilé sous-vêtements automne/hiver 850 d'hier soir.

\- ça n'explique pas que tu saches l'heure de l'échéance.

\- Il n'y a pas que Sasha qui soit douée pour le vol.

\- Je vois.

\- Et donc Springer, quel est ton ordre que je ris encore un coup. »

Ymir affiche de grands yeux moqueurs et Connie se résigne. De toutes façons, il va mourir dans une poignée de minutes alors autant lui dire.

« Je dois faire .. acte de courage.

\- TOI ? Faire un ACTE DE COURAGE ? Oh mon Dieu ! »

La brune se tient les côtes à force de rigoler comme elle le fait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle tombe limite par terre en entendant la plus grosse absurdité que le monde aie pondu. Lui, ce gringalet, faire un acte de courage ? Cette expression ne devait pas être mise aux côtés du nom de Connie, ça n'allait pas du tout ensemble. Il était peut-être agile mais il n'avait que ça pour lui. Non franchement, Ymir pensa que le Roi avait une sacrée dose d'humour.

« Oh non. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre. Viens Christa, on se barre. Si je reste ici, je vais crever de rire. »

Ymir tourne le dos aux participants du Jeu puis elle appelle une nouvelle fois son amie afin qu'elle vienne la rejoindre. Christa regarde les jeunes gens devant elle puis de sa voix douce, elle s'excuse.

« Je suis désolée pour Ymir. Ce n'est pas une personne foncièrement méchante, vous savez.

\- Christa !

\- J'arrive. Bon courage, Connie. »

La petite blonde leur sourit le plus sincèrement possible puis elle rejoint son amie sans tarder. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait abusé et Ymir ébouriffe ses cheveux. Un coup de pied au cul n'a jamais fait de mal à personne sauf qu'il fallait comprendre la façon de faire d'Ymir.

« Mais quelle .. »

Eren ne peut finir sa phrase, il est tellement en colère contre elle à cet instant. Elle a également réussi à leur faire perdre du temps précieux et ce inutilement et de ce fait, la vie de Connie et de quelqu'un d'autre se raccourcit de minute en minute.

« Je suis nul .. » Connie se prend la tête entre ses mains « Si je m'étais imposé devant elle, peut-être que j'aurai validé ce foutu ordre !

\- Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas du courage de lui tenir tête mais du suicide. »

Jean se veut être réconfortant mais Connie s'enfonce encore plus dans son mal-être. N'avait-il aucune chance de s'en sortir ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qui Sasha irait-elle choisir quand elle sera obligée de prononcer un prénom ?

« Personne n'en parlera alors je me lance. »

La voix d'Eren coupe l'ambiance, pas très glorieuse, avec son regard sérieux et sa voix étrangement froide. Ses compagnons le regarde sans dire mot : que voulait-il leur dire ?

« Sasha, si Connie ne peut suivre l'ordre dicté, qui vas-tu choisir comme victime ?

\- Non mais t'es malade, Jaeger !

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Tout le monde s'est posé la question au moins une fois dans sa tête !

\- Je l'avoue, je me suis demander qui elle choisirait..

\- Aussi atteint que ton meilleur ami.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'es imposé ça en pensée Jean. Ne fais pas le mec chaud, ça ne te va pas !

\- Eren, Jean, ça suffit ! »

Et une nouvelle fois, Armin et Mikasa sont obligés de faire la loi. Ils remarquent facilement que l'ambiance devient de plus en plus lourde et pesante. Jean et Eren ont l'habitude de se batailler de la sorte mais leurs esprits s'échauffent beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé. Les meilleurs amis d'Eren sont un peu plus rationnels que ce dernier mais ils savent bien qu'au bout d'un moment, eux aussi, vont devoir montrer les crocs pour ne pas mourir. Ce jeu va être leur perte, ils le sentent mais ils n'en disent rien. Non, pour le moment, Connie et Sasha sont les plus importants. Surtout le petit gars. Si par malheur, il n'y arrivait pas, elle devra condamner ses amis et comme elle ne peut pas se désigner, ça serait forcément l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils ne pensent pas à ça pour le moment, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre.

L'heure fatidique approche à grand pas et le petit blond se pose une question. A part Petra, Erwin et Hanji qui ne sont pas avec eux, comment le Roi peut-il faire pour savoir tout sur tout ? Si il se cache parmi eux, comment permettre à un participant de succomber à une crise cardiaque sans que personne ne le remarque ? Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons et rien n'est suspect en eux. Ça commence à l'énerver mais il ne le montre pas. N'empêche, il ne peut pas accepter que tout le monde meurt tour à tour à cause d'un psychopathe.

« Il nous reste combien de temps ?

\- Un peu moins de dix minutes. »

Connie souffle puis il s'assoit en tailleur à même le sol, un coude sur un genou, une main qui soutient sa tête. Il inspecte la cour à la recherche d'une idée brillante mais rien ne lui vient. Il est simple alors lui et les idées, ça fait beaucoup à compter. Il souffle une nouvelle fois puis il commence à s'amuser à dessiner des ronds sur le sol à l'aide de son autre main. Ça le détresse.

« La meilleure solution serait encore que je me laisse tomber dans le vide. Pour se suicider, il en faut du courage. »

Sasha, sans crier garde, frappe son ami de toutes ses forces et il se retrouve sur le dos, à moitié sonné. Mais elle n'est pas bien, avait-il l'air de penser.

« On essaie de te sauver les miches et toi, tu veux te tuer ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot Connie Springer ! »

Il voit des petites larmes qui s'échappent des yeux de son amie puis il soulève une de ses mains et les essuie de son pouce. Elle a raison, il faut qu'il se batte au lieu de déblatérer des idées à la con comme celle-ci. Il hoche la tête puis il lui sourit. Il n'a pas le droit de la faire pleurer et il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, sans au moins combattre. C'est un soldat du bataillon d'exploration. Les titans lui font peur mais il les côtoie pour les tuer. Ici, c'est pareil. Il a peur du Roi mais il est à ses côtés et il ne laissera pas faire. Il se relève et cherche une échappatoire quand une lumière s'éclaire au-dessus de sa tête -même si ce n'était qu'un rayon de soleil- et tourne son visage vers Sasha, le poing serré qui tape dans une de ses mains.

« J'ai trouvé ! Et si ça marche, ça sauvera tout le monde. Tu me fais confiance, Sasha ? »

 **Samedi : 10h43**


	6. La chasse aux bracelets

**.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **La chasse aux bracelets**

* * *

« Tu es dans la certitude que Levi ne va pas suivre son ordre ?

\- Absolument. Et puis Armin ira jusqu'au gage .. surtout que celui-ci n'est pas difficile à respecter.

\- J'admets. Cependant, c'est le suivant qui va nous poser problème.

\- Si Connie réussit sa mission, il nous faudra changer de plan.

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée ?

\- Peut-être. »

A l'annonce de celui-ci, les deux personnes acquiescèrent d'un sourire commun. Le plan de secours venait d'être adopté.

* * *

 **Samedi : 10h43**

« Hein ?! Mais t'es malade ?! »

Connie se doutait bien de la réaction de son amie et ce, légitimement. Il en avait réfléchi à son idée car malgré ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, il lui arrivait d'agiter ces neurones. Et non, ce n'était pas toujours pour faire des conneries.

Il lanca un regard questionnant à Armin en vue d'une approbation. Pourquoi lui ? C'était évident, non. Parce que c'était le plus intelligent de la bande, tout simplement.

« Armin ! Tu penses que c'est correct ?

\- Et bien .. »

Le jeune blond sembla tout aussi paniqué que les autres mais il savait que des vies étaient en jeu alors il garda son sang-froid autant que possible. Dans son for intérieur, il pensa que oui, c'était une bonne idée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de creuser le côté sombre de celle-ci. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Cette question lui glace tout d'un coup le sang. Non. Il devait arrêter de penser à cela. Si lui sombrait à l'incertitude, les autres ne tarderaient pas à le suivre. Et il fallait également penser que c'était la mort qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête. Encore plus que d'habitude. Foutu jeu.

« Attends. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ça va passer ?

\- Oh ! Et tu suggères quoi Eren, huh ? Dis-moi, je suis tout ouïe.

\- Et bien ..

\- ça fait une heure que l'on se creuse les méninges alors ce n'est pas en deux minutes de temps que la solution miracle nous apparaîtra !

\- Mais o-

\- Il n'y a de « mais » qui tienne Eren. Et puis, ce n'est pas ton choix mais le leur. Si Sasha est d'accord, je pense qu'en effet, c'est une pas-si-pire idée que ça. »

Sasha afficha une mine déconcertante d'émotions. Sa tête passait d'un sentiment à un autre en une demi-seconde sans parler de ses joues qui changeaient de couleur, passant du blanc au rouge en passant par le jaune et même une pointe de vert. Cependant, étant donné que rien d'autre de meilleur lui parviendrait à ses oreilles en tant que solution, elle se résolut à suivre ce qu'avait proposé Connie. Bordel. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à rentrer dans tout ça. C'était le karma qui lui en voulait d'avoir voler autant de nourriture dans le garde-manger ou dans le bureau des autres ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces gâteaux, sucreries ou même noix lui avaient fait de l'oeil. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir de la sorte. C'était injuste. _Et oui, Sasha. La vie est injuste._

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre mais si ça pouvait arrêter cette heure de jeu sans la moindre mort alors elle en serait soulagée. Comme pour tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Elle hocha la tête pour accorder le « oui » de la proposition de Connie tandis qu'Eren continuait de gueuler tant pour autant que cela restait une mauvaise idée, la plus mauvaise de toutes. _C'est bon, Sherlock, ils le savaient très bien tout ça._ Il commençait à casser les oreilles de tout le monde, car cela se voyait sur les visages des autres, alors Jean, une fois de plus, décida de s'en occuper à sa manière même si Mikasa n'était pas jouasse que la tête de cheval s'en prenne à son petit protégé.

Il semble que le vent de la discorde se soulève au milieu de ce cercle plus ou moins soudé. Serait-ce le vrai but du Roi ? Mais dans ce cas-là : Pourquoi ?

La dernière minute avant l'apparition de la nouvelle lettre parût être une éternité pour le groupe et quand enfin, le « messager occasionnel » -bizarrement, ce n'était jamais le même- fit son entrée pour lui remettre dans les mains de Sasha, tout le monde retint son souffle. « Espérons que cela fonctionne » songeait tout le monde dans une pensée commune.

 **L'ordre du Roi n'a pas été exécuté.**

 **Par conséquent, la jeune recrue Sasha Braus doit condamner à la décapitation un des participants du jeu sur le champ. Puis un toutes les cinq minutes et ce jusque 11h00, ce samedi. Le Roi rappelle que celle-ci n'a pas le droit de se nommer.**

 **Si la susnommée n'obéit pas à cet ordre, elle en sera immédiatement démembrée.**

« Dé.. Démembrée ? »

Sasha pâlit en voyant le dernier mot d'inscrit sur la feuille jaunie mais Mikasa la secoua afin de la faire ramener à la réalité. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait désigner le nom de sa victime.

« Sasha !

\- Arrête Mikasa. »

C'était à son tour d'être surprise par le ton énervé qu'Armin venait de prendre contre elle. Elle plissa les yeux un instant avant de les écarquiller. Le jeu commençait à avoir de l'emprise sur tout le monde et bientôt, les vrais caractères se dévoileraient.

« D'a .. D'accord. Alors je nomme .. Connie Springer. »

Cinq paires d'yeux étaient à présent fixés sur le pauvre Connie. Il déglutit à son prénom en priant que son cerveau aie bien connecté ses neurones lors de l'idée de le désigner en première victime. Il implora une nouvelle fois le ciel afin que celle-ci soit reconnue comme étant un « acte de courage ». Il n'y avait pas plus courageux que quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier pour une autre vie, si ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Il fallait avoir du cran pour se dire que « je vais prendre sa place et tant pis si je meurs ».

Les secondes qui défilèrent paraissaient être d'affreuses heures et tout le monde espérait de ne pas voir la tête du jeune Springer détachée du reste de son corps.

Connie, donc le rythme cardiaque dépassait l'entendement, sentit les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front ainsi que sur son crâne rasé. « Mh » pensa-t-il « Si l'ordre n'était pas exécuté, je ne serais pas déjà mort ? »

Il ne le savait pas que Levi était mort quelques secondes après l'annonce de l'échec de la « mission » qui lui était confié alors ..

« Hey les morveux. La prochaine fois, évitez que votre copain le Roi ne prenne pour une messagère ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de vous apporter des lettres. »

Tout le monde se retournèrent vers la voix si singulière d'Ymir et Connie se précipita vers elle pour lui arracher la lettre des mains. Evidemment, ce comportement ne plût à la brune qui le talocha bien comme il le fallait. Sasha monta au filet pour lui asséner l'ordre de lui foutre la paix et Ymir, surprise, grossit ses yeux avant de reculer d'un pas afin de partir. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de grogner, tapant dans un caillou qui se trouvait sur le passage de sa botte, que toute cette bande n'était que des tarés finis.

Alors le côté sombre de Sasha serait apparu ?

« Dépêche de lire Connie.

\- Tout doux Eren. Laisse-le respirer. »

Eren lanca un regard noir à son ennami puis il souffla pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison mais que jamais il ne lui dirait de vive voix. Ces deux-là ! Il fallait les supporter.

 **L'ordre a bien été exécuté.**

 **L'ordre de la jeune Recrue Sasha Braus est par conséquent annulé.**

Connie et Sasha soufflèrent longuement de soulagement puis ces derniers en tombèrent les genoux sur le sol. Ils étaient sauvés pour le moment. Le jeune rasé avait eu une brillante idée.

Cependant, les autres jeunes tiltaient sur quelque chose. Il n'y avait donc pas d'ordre pour l'heure prochaine ? Non, c'était impossible. Le Roi avait toujours un coup d'avance. Jean remarqua alors une deuxième feuille accolée à la première.

« C'est quoi cette feuille ? »

La brune aux yeux dorés fronça ses sourcils sombres et Jean la pointait du doigt. Connie la décolla d'un geste vif puis commença à lire ce qui était inscrit dessus. Un pâté pour une fois et cela lui semblait étrange.

 **Tous les noms évoqués hier dans le cadre du jeu doivent participer à celui-ci.**

 **Les ordres du Roi sont absolus et aucun abandon ne sera toléré.**

A la lecture de celle-ci, Eren observa les personnes autour de lui. Après tout, pourquoi deux feuilles et non une seule ? Comment le Roi avait-t-il su pour le respect de l'ordre précédent ? Ces feuilles étaient-elles préparées d'avance ? D'ailleurs, il était clairement impossible que ce soit l'un d'entre eux : comment ?

Ça bouillonnait dans sa tête mais il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que quatre suspects -enfin trois mais ça, il ne le savait pas- Petra, le Commandant Smith, le Caporal Levi et le Chef Hanji. Et ces quatre là leur étaient supérieurs .. Ce jeu, ne serait-ce qu'un test pour la bleusaille ? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi s'inclure ?

Tellement de questions sans réponse. Et aucun indice. Le Roi savait comment jouer, Eren lui concéda cette « qualité ».

« Continue »

 **Huit bracelets ont été dissimulés dans l'enceinte du château.**

 **Voici les règles de la chasse au trésor :**

« Une chasse ? »

Connie s'interrompit dans sa lecture lorsque Sasha lui coupa la parole. Ses yeux brillèrent plus que de raison. « Ah mais oui ! » semblait s'afficher sur les têtes des autres participants. Il était vrai que pour le coup, Sasha partait avec un avantage. La chasse, ça la connaîssait. Et ce depuis qu'elle était gamine. Alors retrouver un petit bracelet, ça allait être du gâteau pour elle.

« Chut Sasha .. S'il te plaît Connie. »

Pour la seconde fois, il reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé. Ses mains tremblèrent subitement lorsque sans le vouloir, ses yeux lisèrent une phrase plus bas sur la feuille.

« Re .. Règle nu.. numéro une .. »

Il était terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir et il ne pouvait se contrôler alors le bégaiement prit le dessus. Il prit la sage décision de donner la feuille à Mikasa qui était la personne la plus proche de lui afin qu'elle puisse énumérer la liste de règles.

 ** _Règle numéro 1_ : Aucune aide n'est possible. Tous les participants doivent trouver eux-même leurs bracelets. **

**_Règle numéro 2_ : Une fois trouvé, le participant doit impérativement le cacher sur lui. **

**_Règle numéro 3_ : Si, par malheur, une personne autre que celle dans le cadre du jeu récupère un des bracelets, celui-ci est définitivement perdu.**

 ** _Règle numéro 4_ : Si, par malheur, deux participants trouvent/touchent un même bracelet, le premier propriétaire condamne l'autre à mourir. **

**_Règle numéro 5_ : A la fin de l'heure, le ou les participants n'ayant pas un bracelet en leur possession seront condamnés à la pendaison. **

**_Précision_ : Dès qu'un participant voit un bracelet, il se doit de le récupérer.**

 **La chasse commence maintenant et se termine à midi.**

 **Bonne chance.**

A la dernière phrase, Mikasa broya le papier entre ses doigts. Eren comme Armin, qui la connaissaient pourtant bien, ne l'avaient jamais vu dans une colère aussi noire.

« Bonne chance ? Je vais lui en foutre des « bonne chance » ! Mais pour qui il se prend ce connard ? »

Connard ? Ce mot n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir de la bouche de Mikasa. Avec du recul, rien de ce style-là ne sortait de la bouche de Mikasa.

« Jean ? »

Le nommé se retourna vers Armin, après avoir baisser la tête pour ne pas se prendre un coup de sa chère et tendre, les yeux qui ne pouvaient pas vraiment se détacher de la furie noire présente à ses côtés mais une claque de la part du blondinet le réveilla.

« Armin ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- On n'a pas le temps de faire les yeux doux, Jean ! Cours prévenir Petra ainsi que le Commandant et le Chef.

\- Pourq-

\- Discute pas ! »

Jean grommella. Depuis quand cet avorton était-il le patron ? Ce n'était pas lui le meneur d'habitude ? Ah non c'est vrai .. c'était Marco le plus doué des deux pour ce genre de tâche. Mais Marco n'était plus là depuis longtemps. Cependant, il savait très bien que le blondinet a raison de se soulever comme ça alors il ne répondit plus rien et se dépêcha de partir.

« Ah Jean ! »

Il se stoppa dans sa course puis il se dévissa le cou pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Fais attention à toi. Et ne trouve pas de bracelet si tu es avec quelqu'un du jeu.

\- T'en fais pas ! »

Il hocha la tête puis il reprit sa course en direction des écuries.

« Il rentre chez lui. »

Eren ricana de sa propre blague tandis qu'Armin et Mikasa le frappèrent en même temps sur l'arrière de sa tête. Ce premier tenait cette dernière entre ses mains puis il grogna contre ses bourreaux. Dans un coin de sa tête, une question le taraudait : Etait-ce lui ou bien le blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami avait soudainement changé de comportement ?

« Comment fait-on ? »

Connie orienta son regard à nouveau vers Armin alias le Chef des Opérations.

« Je propose que chacun parte de son côté mais que tous restent à vue les uns des autres. Aussitôt que quelqu'un trouve un brace-

\- Attends Armin ça ne marchera pas.

\- Mikasa .. Et pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, quand on en trouve un, on doit le cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais le Roi n'a pas l'air de vouloir que les autres sachent qu'un participant en à trouver un. »

A sa phrase, Armin se mit à reconsidérer les choses, la main posée sur le menton, il semblait réfléchir. En effet, il était fort possible que le Roi ne veuille pas d'une chose comme cela. Mais dans quel but, c'était complètement stupide, non ? Il n'était pas très rationnel comme Roi.

« Mais alors .. »

Eren, qui avait le don de réfléchir par moment, venait de comprendre une chose à cet instant. Rien n'était précisé dans les règles qu'un participant ne pouvaitt voler le bracelet d'un autre. Il était juste dit qu'un bracelet trouvé par une personne extérieure du jeu était perdu. Cela reviendrait sûrement à le tuer à en bien comprendre le sous-texte de toutes ses règles.

La numéro deux n'était pas de cacher l'objet mais de mentir aux autres sur le fait que l'on en ait trouvé un. En gros, il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Et huit bracelets ..

« Hey .. Vous vous rendez compte qu'à midi.. au minimum deux d'entre nous seront pendus .. ?

\- .. Ferme-la Eren ! »

.

 **Samedi : 10h58**

Jean continua à courir vers les écuries lorsque le chef Hanji rentra dans son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta net et se dirigea vers la personne à la queue-de-cheval.

« Chef Hanji ! Vous tombez bien.

\- .. Ah euh Jean, c'est ça ? Je m'excuse, je ne connais pas tous vos noms..

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Mais j'ai à vous parler .. du Jeu.

\- Viens. »

Hanji prit Jean par le bras afin de l'amener dans un coin un peu plus reculé mais surtout dénué d'oreilles qui pouvaient s'avérer bien indiscrètes. Ses yeux d'un marron glacé balayèrent consciencieusement les alentours afin de vérifier si ils étaient bien seuls. Il ne fallait pas que ce jeu s'ébruite. Un signe de la main du chef indiqua à la jeune recrue qu'il pouvait parler en toute sécurité.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Tout d'abord, Connie a réussi son ordre.

\- Ah mais c'est génial !

\- Oui .. sauf que maintenant le Roi nous entraîne dans une chasse aux bracelets.

\- Une chasse ? Des bracelets ? »

Jean haussa les épaules aux questions d'Hanji, Il n'en savait malheureusement pas plus.

« Dites .. Vous comprenez ce qu'il veut ce Roi ? »

Hanji secoua la tête, un air désolé qui s'afficha sur le visage. La seule chose que ces deux-là savaient à l'heure actuelle était que le Roi se jouait bien d'eux. Il rigolait certainement tapis dans l'ombre. Ses yeux brillants devaient les observer de loin. Ou bien de plus près qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser.

Jean continua l'explication du nouvel ordre par les cinq règles qui le composait.

« Je vois. »

La réaction d'Hanji fit flipper Jean. Son air d'excitation ne trompait absolument personne et un seul traversa l'esprit du jeune aux cheveux sable pour qualifier ce qu'il voyait : Psychopathe.

Il se rappela subitement que la personne devant lui demeurait suspecte auprès de lui et les autres de son groupe. Et franchement, rien dans son comportement ne faisait penser le contraire. Il fallait se méfier de ce drôle de Chef car il serait trompeur de sous-estimer l'adversaire. Et puis, c'était quand même un Chef, l'autorité était de son côté.

« Je suis désolé Chef .. mais il faut que je prévienne Miss Petra ainsi que le Commandant.

\- Tttt pour Erwin, je m'en occupe. File aux écuries. »

Jean prit congé d'Hanji en lui adressant un salut militaire en guise de respect mais aussi d'au revoir puis quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de traverser toute la cour du quartier général, il se retrouva devant la petite rouquine toujours accompagnée de son balai.

« Excusez-moi .. »

Elle se retourna et en fût surprise de se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant une recrue qu'elle ne connaissait que de loin.

« Encore une visite.. »

Jean hocha la tête puis elle comprit aussitôt que cette visite n'était pas que de la pure courtoisie, bien que cela aurait été plus que déplacée de la part de cet adolescent, et que cela avait un rapport avec le jeu.

« Et Connie ?

\- Il s'en est sorti. Tout comme Sasha. D'ailleurs, ils vous remercient pour vos conseils. »

C'était clairement un mensonge de la part de Jean mais ça, Petra ne le savait pas alors elle prit le remerciement avec le sourire.

« Oh. Je t'en prie. Mh alors que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

\- Une chasse. »

Petra afficha un air d'incompréhension sur le visage puis Jean, une fois de plus, expliqua l'ordre tout en indiquant les cinq règles. Elle lui posait des questions mais aucune n'avait le loisir d'y être répondu vu que l'adolescent n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur ce jeu et ce Roi.

« Mais .. Quel genre de bracelet ? Parce que des bracelets, il n'y en a pas qu'une sorte. »

Jean écarquilla les yeux. C'était vrai ce qu'elle disait. Comment reconnaître le bracelet du Roi d'un bracelet ordinaire ? En fait, cet ordre paraissait bien plus difficile en pratique qu'en théorie.

« .. Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir un signe distinctif dessus comme un dessin ou encore une phrase.

\- .. Comme celui-ci ? »

Petra pointa son doigt vers leurs pieds puis Jean baissa la tête pour observer le bracelet. A bien y regarder, celui-ci était gravé d'un R. Oh génial. Cependant ils constatèrent que leurs bottes le touchèrent.

 ** _Règle numéro 4_ : Si, par malheur, deux participants trouvent/touchent un même bracelet, le premier propriétaire condamne l'autre à mourir. **

Le premier propriétaire, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au final ?

Dans l'écurie, un cheval se libéra de ses cordes et visiblement enragé, il se cabra devant les deux jeunes gens paralysées par la peur.

.

 **Samedi : 11h11**

Hanji ne prit pas la peine de frapper pour rentrer dans le bureau d'Erwin et ne pipa mot par cette attitude parce qu'il en avait tellement l'habitude que ça ne servait plus à rien de rajouter quoique ce soit à ça.

« Bonne nouvelle : Aucune mort n'est à déplorer ! »

Erwin hocha la tête et parût soulagé même son visage ne trahissait pas grand-chose.

« Mais mauvaise nouvelle : Tu vas devoir sortir de ton bureau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'ordre du Roi est une chasse au trésor.

\- Je vois. Et quel est le trésor ?

\- A priori un bracelet. »

Un bracelet ?Erwin arqua un de ses broussailleux sourcils puis il se demanda où est-ce que le Roi voulait en venir avec ça. Depuis le début, il avait ordonné aux participants de faire quelque chose contre leur volonté mais ce n'était pas sorcier de trouver un bracelet, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne prouvait pas grand-chose en soi ni même pour lui. Peu importe qui il était. Sa réflexion fût interrompue par le visage d'Hanji proche du sien. Limite, quelques centimètres de plus et c'était roulage de pelle.

« Il y a cinq conditions d'après que ce Jean m'a dit.

\- Ah. Et quelles sont-elles ? »

Ses doigts jouaient entre eux lorsque Hanji évoqua une par une les fameuses règles de la chasse aux bracelets. Bien sûr, là, ça devenait légèrement plus cohérent aux yeux d'Erwin. C'était une course à la trahison et au mensonge cet ordre-là. Typique d'un sadique. Mais qui pouvait être dans ce mode là pour fabriquer des missions comme celles-ci.

« Et comment on le reconnaît ce bracelet ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache Hanji ?

\- Bah .. parce qu'en fait, je crois qu'il y en a juste derrière toi .. »

Son index se pointa sur la poignée de la fenêtre derrière lui. Il se retourna et remarqua un R sur celui-ci. Aucun doute, c'était bien un de ses fameux bracelets. Mais comment avait-il pu atterrir ici ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait absolument pas regarder de ce côté-là.

 ** _Règle numéro 4_ : Si, par malheur, deux participants trouvent/touchent un même bracelet, le premier propriétaire condamne l'autre à mourir. **

**_Précision_ : Dès qu'un participant voit un bracelet, il se doit de le récupérer.**

* * *

Oh mon dieu. J'ai enfin pondu ce cinquième chapitre et je suis désolée pour l'attente.

Et oui ! Une chasse ! Ce n'est pas un ordre habituel mais ça relance un peu l'histoire. Et ça commence fort, avec deux duels .. Je pense que l'heure "bracelet" va durer un peu dans le temps.

Enfin bref, si vous voyez des erreurs, dites-le moi. Si quelque chose est à modifier, à améliorer ou autres, je vous en prie.

Ah et merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. A la prochaine.


	7. Duel - Première partie

.

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Duel – Première partie**

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h07**

Jean et Petra regardèrent le cheval qui hennissait devant eux, les yeux habités par la crainte d'une mort certaine. Car l'un comme l'autre savait ce qu'il allait se passer et c'était tout bonnement impensable. Ils ne voulaient pas en finir comme ça et surtout quelle ironie pour Jean de terminer sa vie sous les sabots de son surnom. Dans un éclair de lucidité, et surtout une bonne dose d'adrénaline, l'adolescent prit le poignet de la jeune femme de quelques années son aînée et ses pieds en furent enfin débloquer.

La rouquine n'eût pas le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit que celle-ci était déjà en train de courir. Il ne fallait absolument pas rester ici à moins que l'on veuille être piétiner par un cheval en furie. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit l'animal avec un filet de bave sur le museau, galopant à tout allure derrière eux comme si ce dernier était manipulé. Etait-ce vraiment le cas ? Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas possible de faire cela, non ?

Non ! Elle n'avait pas le temps pour toutes ces questions. Elle se devait de sauver sa peau en premier, les réponses viendraient après. Bien après.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué à cette bestiole ?! »

Petra n'en savait pas plus que lui et d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant plus longuement, elle n'avait vu personne près de l'écurie. Elle était toute seule vu que Connie était parti avec les autres. Auruo ne s'occupait pas des chevaux avec elle en cette matinée (même si ce dernier avait lourdement insisté pour être avec elle) tandis que Erd et Gunther aidaient au ménage dans le château. Si elle s'en sortait et que Jean, non, allaient-ils la soupçonner ? Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit et son visage prit un air plus qu'inquiet. Non, elle n'avait rien demandé pour être prise dans un jeu qu'elle trouvait « à la con ». Oh bien sûr, cela resterait au fond de sa tête mais l'essentiel en était résumé.

Jean pensa qu'il serait très mauvais pour eux d'amener la bête haineuse dans l'enceinte du château alors il balaya rapidement les alentours du regard et aperçut un petit endroit assez grand pour que les deux puissent s'y mettre. Il espéra au fond de lui que cela s'avérerait utile et même si il n'était pas spécialement croyant, il pria les trois déesses de les garder en vie. Douce utopie, Jean.

Il bifurqua vers la gauche sans prévenir et Petra, bien obligée de suivre à cause de sa liaison de la main de Jean à son fin poignet, en glissa et entraîna ce dernier dans sa chute.

« Putain ! »

Jean se retrouva allongé sur Petra, une jambe entre celles de la jeune femme, et celle-ci s'étonna de la vive réaction de l'adolescent, à qui la pensée n'avait pu être contrôlée par sa voix intérieure. Cependant, il s'excusa auprès de Petra et se décala pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Il jaugea de la rapidité du cheval et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci était déjà au-dessus d'eux. Il tourna le regard vers la jeune femme et vit que celle-ci massait sa cheville. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'elle avait sûrement dû se la fouler lorsqu'elle était tombée. Ah si seulement, il lui avait dit qu'il changeait de direction .. Il serra le poing mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Peu importe les appels de secours que l'un et l'autre criaient, personne ne pouvait les entendre. Enfin si mais personne ne les entendait. Etait-ce la fin pour eux deux ?

Non.

Non. Non.

Peut-être.

Tant pis pour sa vie et sa main poussa le petit corps de la jolie rouquine.

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h13**

Hanji fronça les sourcils puis son regard était tour à tour dirigé vers Erwin puis le bracelet. Ses lèvres se tordirent puis son pouce et index droit lui pincèrent l'arête du nez. C'était vraiment bien leur veine de tomber sur un bracelet de ce genre.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? On se bat pour ce bijou ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? »

Erwin souffla puis il se massa les tempes juste après qu'il ait mis ses coudes sur son imposant bureau. Hanji commençait à l'énerver et lui intima immédiatement de s'asseoir. Peu importe où, que ce soit sur le bureau, la chaise en face de lui, le canapé sur le côté ou à même le sol. Il réfléchit à une solution mais forcé de voir qu'il en avait aucune qui lui traversait l'esprit, il s'avachit sur le dossier de sa chaise.

La queue-de-cheval se tenait en tailleur sur le sol -a priori le seul endroit de bien pour suivre l'ordre donné par Erwin- un coude sur une cuisse, une main qui soutenait sa tête et son cerveau semblait également en pleine réflexion. Ses yeux marron se tournèrent vers la droite puis la gauche, pour enfin observer le plafond aussi longtemps que le plancher .. Il semblait bien qu'au bout de quelques intenses minutes de cogitation, la fumée en était sortie par ses oreilles .. Non, rien n'était bien cohérent dans son cerveau si brillant.

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h17**

« Jean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- N'oubliez pas le bracelet.

\- JEAN ! »

Petra se redressa et, impuissante, les yeux inondés de larmes et la voix cassée par les cris -ses propres cris mais elle ne les entendait plus- , elle vit le cheval déversait sa subite colère sur l'adolescent qui n'avait comme arme que son corps. Il se protégea par réflexe le visage, des coups de sabots qui commençaient à lui déchiqueter la peau de ses avant-bras, puis il tenta d'agripper les pattes de l'animal. Mais que pouvait-il faire devant plusieurs centaines de kilos de masse, de muscles ? Ces chevaux subissaient des entraînements spéciaux alors il ne pouvait pas y rester bien longtemps.

Mais était-ce vraiment dans l'esprit de Jean d'abandonner même avant de commencer quoi que ce soit ? S'être engagé dans l'armée l'avait énormément changé. Lui qui avait eu le projet d'aller se cacher dans les brigades spéciales mais qui s'était finalement retrouvé dans le bataillon d'exploration, un peu à cause d'Eren (mais il ne lui dirait jamais et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire), un peu à cause de Marco (il lui avait dit à maintes reprises lors de ses conversations nocturnes, à l'abri de tous les regards) et un peu à cause de la bataille de Trost.

Il chassa les pensées superflues pour ne garder que celles qui lui seraient utiles en ce moment précis. Il n'eût pas le temps de souffler qu'il se roula sur le sol pour échapper à la colère équine qui se produisait au-dessus de lui mais malheureusement pour lui, un des sabots de l'animal lui écrasa la jambe droite, l'immobilisant pour de bon, le tibia sûrement pété.

Son visage se tordit sous la douleur et il vit celui de Petra, pétrifiée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux noisettes, qui se noyaient encore plus dans les gouttes salées.

« Partez ! Ark .. Ne restez pas l.. Ark enfoiré ! »

Jean cracha du sang lorsque le cheval buta son estomac d'un geste presque chirurgical. Il se tenait celui-ci de sa main gauche tandis que l'autre cachait à nouveau son visage. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, il se savait fini.

Petra refusa de voir ce carnage qui se passait à sa vue et en rassemblant ses forces, elle se mit à genoux puis avança vers les barrières de l'enclos extérieur qui se situait à quelques mètres. Elle tira aussi fort que ses muscles pouvaient lui permettre et son coup d'adrénaline lui fit arracher cette dernière. Elle en fût étonnée lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci entre ses frêles mains puis sans tarder, elle se rua vers le cheval et tapa la croupe aussi violemment que possible. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la patte avant de l'animal était sur le corps ensanglanté du pauvre Jean. Son geste, pourtant aidant, n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Avec cette douleur, le cheval s'abaissa face au coup tout en hennissant, ce qui lui fît enfoncer son sabot un peu plus dans le ventre de Jean, lui écrasant certainement l'estomac, qui en souffrait le martyre. Son cri en était assez significatif.

« Jean, Jean, je suis désolée ! »

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h21** _(ou pendant ce temps-là)_

Cela faisait presque trente minutes que Mikasa fouillait le château à la recherche de ce bracelet « débile » selon elle. Elle était partie en direction des dortoirs des filles car quel meilleur endroit pour cacher un insignifiant objet que dans un autre tas d'objets tout aussi insignifiants ? Et surtout ressemblant. Même si elle ne pensait pas que les filles des troupes d'explorations pouvaient se permettre de la coquetterie avec des bijoux aussi futiles, un coin de sa tête lui disait « pourquoi pas ? » . Au bout de la dixième chambre débarrassée en bonne et due forme -autant dire qu'un ouragan était plus calme- elle s'était résignée puis elle s'en était allée dans un autre coin du quartier général.

Sans grande surprise, Sasha s'était immédiatement dirigée vers la cuisine car « au pire, je pourrais manger pendant ma recherche » et d'un côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Si elle devait vraiment mourir aujourd'hui, autant qu'elle le fasse correctement et s'octroyer un des meilleurs repas de sa vie. Elle avait crié cette phrase juste après que tout le monde s'était dispersé et en moins de deux, elle se retrouva dans son endroit préféré, après le garde-manger. Les odeurs appétissantes lui avaient donné l'eau à la bouche mais elle se fît violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la nourriture et ses mains fouillèrent les bocaux de riz, de petits morceaux de viande (elle avait immédiatement reconnu un saucisson et du bœuf rien qu'au toucher), et autres légumes.

Eren avait opté pour une fouille au sous-sol. Il connaissait plus ou moins bien cet endroit pour y avoir dormi plusieurs nuits de suite et il en descendit les quelques marches l'amenant vers son ancienne chambre puis il en observa scrupuleusement les alentours. Il ferma les yeux et essayant de détecter un bruit anormal, il reconnût le grignotement des souris qui s'étaient installées ici (au grand dam du Caporal Levi qui faisait tout pour les chasser mais qui n'avait jamais réussi. Comme quoi même le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité pouvait être mis en échec par de simples rongeurs) puis il ré-ouvra lentement les paupières. C'était bon, il n'y avait personne avec lui (il ne voulait pas tomber dans un duel) et il pouvait donc commencer tranquillement à fouiller cet endroit sans aucun problème.

Connie se retrouva au deuxième étage près des dortoirs des garçons. Sans aucune gène, il entra dans chacune des chambres et commença sa recherche. Son esprit lent le faisait chavirer vers le mauvais côté et il s'amusa de temps en temps avec ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Même si c'était un adolescent qui avait déjà vu des horreurs, ce petit restait qu'un grand enfant. Après une bonne dizaine de fouilles, il pensa subitement qu'il y avait bien trop de coins à mater et que le temps viendrait à manquer .. en gros, sans une grosse bonne dose de chance, il était presque impossible de le trouver ce fichu bracelet. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers les douches. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pensa que si lui était le Roi, il irait certainement cacher ces bijoux dans des endroits improbables ou dans des lieux tellement évident qu'on n'irait pas là-bas en premier : les toilettes par exemple. Lent d'esprit mais loin d'être con, le petit Connie.

Armin n'avait pas bougé de place et concentra sa recherche sur tout le périmètre environnant car après tout, il savait que le Roi était l'un d'entre eux alors il faisait obligatoirement ses méfaits aux yeux de tout le monde. Il y aurait donc forcément un bracelet à l'endroit où le passage y était le plus important. Il décida à se lever, lui qui avait toujours les fesses posées sur le sol, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à l'intérieur alors pourquoi pas ?

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h23**

Petra lâcha la planche lorsqu'elle vit le visage tiraillé par l'atroce souffrance de son sauveur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sa cheville lui faisait extrêmement mal et elle s'en voulait de rester inerte de la sorte.

Jean toussa et entre deux prises d'air, il asséna à la jolie rouquine de s'en aller le plus loin possible. Malgré sa réticence à le laisser seul, elle hocha la tête avec de multiples regrets -et ce n'était vraiment pas chose commune dans le bataillon- puis elle s'enfuit aussi loin que lui permettaient ses jambes, laissant Jean dans sa longue descente vers la mort. Il hurla un moment puis il se tût comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui parler.

Le cheval bava dans les cheveux couleur sable, les os se broyèrent les uns après les autres dans une violence inouïe, du sang giclait sur le sol, les vêtements, le visage. Jean abandonna tout espoir de survie et en pleura.

« C'est misérable de finir comme ça, n'est-ce pas Marco ?

\- Non. Grâce à toi, Petra est encore vivante.

\- Mais sans moi, il n'y aurait même p-

\- Arrête ! Tu veux finir ta vie en pleurnichant ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, non ? Regarde, je suis mort pour qu'on me vole .. Ce n'est guère reluisant. »

Jean tourna la tête vers le vide mais ses yeux y voyaient le visage tacheté de jolis points roux de Marco, un sourire éternel accrochait à ses lèvres. Il riait face à ce qu'il disait mais le châtain n'avait guère la tête à cela.

« Marco …

\- .. Je vois que ta mort attire.

\- C.. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Jean ne comprit l'allusion faite par son ami et il fronça les sourcils pour qu'il lui explique avec des mots clairs et compréhensibles. Même aux portes de la Mort, il lui restait un semblant de logique.

Marco bascula légèrement la tête sur le côté et Jean suivit la direction indiquée par ce hochement.

Une personne observa la scène, un sourire visible sur le visage, un rictus malsain.

Jean s'étonna puis s'enragea de la reconnaître immédiatement. Il pointa le doigt vers l'individu dans l'ombre puis il gratta son prénom sur le sol poussiéreux dans un dernier mais terrible effort surhumain. Un dernier coup de sabot le plongea dans le repos éternel, la tête explosée sous le fer, la cervelle réduite en bouillie.

L'animal, rouge de sang humain sur les pattes avant ainsi que sur l'encolure et la crinière, se calma en un instant puis retourna dans son box quelques secondes plus tard, légèrement désorienté.

Des pieds bottés se rapprochèrent de l'écurie juste après avoir eu l'assurance que personne n'était là pour observer. Sa main caressa le museau du cheval meurtrier, le rattachant à sa place.

« Bon travail. »

Une carotte se tenait au bout de son bras en guise de récompense et l'animal ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre et l'avaler en moins de deux.

La personne se retourna puis elle se dirigea rapidement, prenant soin de traîner les pieds pour ne pas que ses pas soient reconnaissables puis elle se pencha vers le corps inanimé de Jean, le doigt sur la dernière lettre de son prénom.

Evidemment, elle ne dérangea pas la « scène du crime » mais effaça quand même l'inscription sur le sol du revers de la main.

« Jean. »

Un ton moqueur se libéra de sa voix puis sa présence disparût dans une émanation de parfum donc le flocon tomba au pied du mort. Le flair de Mike en serait masqué comme cela. Simple précaution.

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h25**

Petra avait récupéré le bracelet sous l'ordre de Jean puis tremblante de peur, le chagrin la submergeant, elle atterrit au beau milieu de la cour intérieure du château tout en criant à l'aide aussi fort que ses cordes vocales lui permettaient de le faire.

Mike, qui passait par là, se précipita vers elle et tenta de la calmer. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que monsieur était des plus indiqués mais heureusement pour lui, Nanaba n'était jamais très loin. Elle se retrouva accroupie devant la rouquine et elle la releva lentement, la pauvre qui s'étouffait dans ses larmes. Elle indiqua l'enclos de son index tremblant comme une feuille en plein mois d'automne puis Mike hocha la tête.

« Amène-là à Hanji. J'y vais.

\- D'accord. »

Nanaba prit la jeune femme par la taille et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie. Il se passait décidément de drôles de choses dans ce quartier, il n'y avait aucune discussion possible sur ce sujet.

« J.. C'est de ma faute. Je .. J'aurai dû ..

\- Arrête. »

Le ton catégorique de Nanaba fît arrêter les lamentations de Petra, malgré que les larmes coulèrent encore et encore sur les joues de porcelaine. Elles semblèrent ne pas vouloir s'arrêter ces vilaines. Elle déglutit puis essaya de reprendre un semblant de respiration. Elle s'en voulait énormément mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Jean avait eu l'audace exemplaire et nécessaire, un courage hors-norme pour l'avoir sauver et de s'être ôté lui-même la vie. Il avait toute la vie devant lui mais elle comprit son acte. Une vie de sauvée était mieux que deux existences éteintes, non ? Bien évidemment même si ce n'était pas si évident que ça à accepter, à assumer pour l'avenir.

Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées et Mike découvrit le corps sanglant de Jean puis il se dirigea vers lui, le nez à l'affût. Son odorat en fût instantanément bloquer par la forte senteur du parfum puis il en découvrit la cause près des jambes du défunt. Il prit l'adolescent dénué de souffle dans ses bras et l'amena dans un coin bien plus approprié. Sa mort était un mystère et il décida alors de le déposer dans le laboratoire d'Hanji, même si cela allait lui détruire définitivement les narines.

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h25** _(en même temps)_

Mikasa et compagnie arrêtèrent tous leurs mouvements lorsqu'ils entendirent de grands et gros cris provenant de la cour intérieure. Personne ne le savait mais leur réaction fût exactement la même. Ils froncèrent les sourcils puis ils se précipitèrent dans un pas plus que pressant, vers l'endroit de la scène.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous sous le couloir extérieur, les iris de couleurs différentes se dévisagèrent puis une seule expression les marquèrent : la vision de Jean, inerte et complètement charcuté, le crâne qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, dans les bras de Mike.

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h30**

Moblit toqua à la porte du bureau d'Erwin, essoufflé comme jamais -à cause de Nanaba qui lui avait amené Petra en pleurs puis de Mike qui lui rapportait Jean- car après avoir fouillé tout le bâtiment, il ne lui restait plus qu'un endroit à vérifier.

Il fût choqué par des bruits qui ressemblaient à des cris et il reconnût la voix du Commandant ainsi que celle de son Chef. Mais que se passait-il à la fin en cette folle journée ? Il posa sa main sur la poignée puis hésita longuement à rentrer dans la pièce avant de le faire « A mes risques et périls » pensa-t-il alors. Quel homme courageux, ce Moblit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le canapé détruit, un pied s'était retrouvé au-dessus de la bibliothèque, il ne savait comment, et plusieurs feuilles de rapports faisaient office de parquet.

Hanji était débout sur le bureau tandis qu'Erwin lui ordonna de descendre de là avec un ton qui ne laissait place à la plaisanterie.

Effectivement, après leur long silence, Hanji avait perdu patience et lui en était venu l'idée de détruire tout le mobilier environnant. Erwin et Hanji n'avaient plus guère envie de rire depuis longtemps, bien au contraire et la queue-de-cheval avait clairement cédé à sa partie sombre de son caractère tandis que le Blondinet restait le même. Enfin en apparence, il avait toujours son visage impassible et ses traits durs mais qu'en était-il au niveau de la personnalité ? Moblit ne le savait pas et personnellement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. L'ignorance avait du bon par moment et Berner se félicita mentalement de l'être à cet instant.

Cependant, il était venu pour une raison précise et il ne fallait pas baisser les bras à cet instant. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis dans une profonde respiration, il cria envers Hanji.

« Chef Hanji ! On a b-

\- Pas maintenant Moblit ! Je n'ai pas le temps !»

Moblit recula vivement la tête par le ton agressif qu'Hanji avait employé et il se demanda pourquoi cette formulation ? Mais l'état était bien trop alarmant pour qu'il puisse passer cela sous couverture alors il haussa davantage le ton et annonça cette phrase après un long soupir.

« Le Chef Mike a rapporté le corps d'une jeune Recrue. Il semblerait que Jean Kirschtein soit mort dans des circonst-

\- QUOI ? »

Hanji coupa la parole au jeune homme puis se précipita vers lui. Des questions lui pleuvaient dans les oreilles mais Moblit n'avait aucune réponse cohérente à lui donner alors il se contentait juste de hausser les épaules de temps à autre. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il n'osa pas formuler la demande. Enfin pas de suite en tout cas, il savait juste qu'un gamin était mort et que Levi aussi. Etrange. Très. Trop.

Hanji voulut sortir de la pièce mais un éclair frappa son esprit et son pied recula de lui-même. Son regard s'abaissa puis sa queue-de-cheval fendit l'air lorsque sa tête se tourna, dévissa à moitié son cou. Ça avait fait tilt dans son cerveau. Si son corps passait le pas de la porte, c'était la condamnation à mort. Erwin était dans l'obligation de récupérer le bracelet après tout et même si ses yeux chocolat avaient vu le précieux sésame en premier, d'un côté comme de l'autre, son « bonjour » serait à l'encontre de l'homme ou la femme à la faux.

Et oui car le « premier propriétaire » était-il le premier à avoir vu le bracelet ou bien le premier à le toucher ? Mais même si c'était le premier à le voir, Erwin, en étant obligé de le prendre, serait considéré comme un voleur et donc tueur d'Hanji. Ses mains ébouriffèrent ses cheveux bruns et pesta de colère. Foutu Roi !

 _Nombres de survivants : Huit_

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Et voilà un autre petit chapitre de ce jeu morbide et sadique à souhait. Suis-je cruelle pour avoir tuer Jean de la sorte ? Peut-être bien !

J'ai relu mais je pense que certaines fautes se sont à nouveau glissées, donc je compte sur vous pour me le dire. Ainsi que les formulations de phrases.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours de lire cette fiction. Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	8. Duel - Deuxième partie

**.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Duel – Deuxième partie**

* * *

« Ce .. Ce n'est pas possible! »

Armin fût le premier à avoir vu le corps lacéré du pauvre Jean et le petit blond ne pût s'empêcher d'être sévèrement touché. Il était devenu proche de l'adolescent, éternel ennemi d'Eren, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à ce dernier de devoir partager son meilleur ami avec un être qu'il détestait. Dans un coin de sa tête, il pensa que si il ne lui avait pas ordonné de se rendre aux écuries, rien de tout cela ne se serait déroulé. Non ! Si ça n'avait pas été Jean, cela aurait été Petra ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire car il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Était-ce à cause du jeu ? D'un effroyable coup du destin ? Un simple accident ? Seule la rouquine pouvait y répondre.

« Tout ça, c'est de ma .. faute. »

L'adolescent aux yeux couleur ciel s'empara de sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains, ses doigts qui s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux blonds. Il s'en voulait beaucoup trop, il en avait vu des amis mourir mais jamais par sa faute. Il se souvint de l'état qu'il avait éprouvé après avoir assisté à la pseudo-mort de son ami, il y a quelques temps de ça et il s'était promis de ne jamais revivre cela et voilà que ça se reproduit ? Perdre Eren était la fois de trop alors pourquoi l'histoire se répétait-elle ?

La voix, qui se voulait réconfortante, de l'adolescent aux yeux pers lui parvenait dans ses oreilles, une main posée sur son épaule gauche.

« Tu ne pouvais rien y f-

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes, l'un en pleurs et l'autre les sourcils froncés, se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait osé lui couper la parole. Mikasa s'approcha d'Armin, un air plus glacial que le blondinet avait l'habitude de voir. Sous la surprise, il recula d'un pas (d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment ses jambes avaient supporté un tel poids qu'est la culpabilité) puis d'un autre, dans le fond il savait ce que prévoyait l'asiatique n'allait pas être tendre. Le brun se mit en avant afin de le protéger malgré qu'il ne savait aucunement des plans de sa sœur adoptive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Laisse-moi passer, Eren. »

La jeune fille poussa Eren vers la droite d'un simple mouvement de bras puis elle prit le blond par le col et sans crier garde, elle le plaqua contre le mur situé derrière le gringalet. Armin se tordit le visage d'une vive douleur mais s'aperçut immédiatement que celle-ci était déjà partie. Ce n'était juste qu'une réaction réflexe puis il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver en face de deux billes noires parfaitement rondes. Ses pieds ne touchaient le sol que par les pointes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement plus fort de ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire. Armin avait déjà vu l'air terrifiant et menaçant de Mikasa mais jamais d'aussi près et il comprit pourquoi ceux qui le martyrisaient lorsqu'il était gamin détalaient comme des jeunots de lapins : elle était diablement flippante.

Au bruit du corps sur le mur, Eren se retourna fissa et tenta, avec l'aide de Sasha, de séparer les deux adolescents mais la jeune aux cheveux noirs avait de la force à revendre dans les bras. Ses heures d'entraînements n'étaient absolument pas tombés dans les oreilles d'un sourd et servaient vraiment à quelque chose.

« A un moment donné, il faut arrêter de dire que ce n'était pas la faute d'untel ou d'untel ou encore de se persuader que c'est de la faute à pas de chance ! Parce que clairement, ici, ça l'est, Armin ! »

Chaque mot semblait être passer au couperet et le ton était plus que tranchant. Mikasa exprima tout haut ce que certains pensaient clairement tout bas. Et puis merde, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations mais bien à avancer et à tenter de survivre, de gagner ce foutu jeu. C'était certes triste pour le châtain d'avoir fini sa courte vie de cette manière mais à rester là, sans rien faire sauf pleurer, ça ne mènerait à rien.

« Arrête de dire tes conneries ! Comme si .. »

Était-il aussi bête que les autres ? Mikasa tourna la tête vers son protégé puis elle haussa un sourcil. Ne voyait-il pas ? De sa main de libre, elle lui mit une pichenette entre les deux yeux. Celui-ci couvrit immédiatement son front de ses deux mains, lâchant un petit « aie » typiquement enfantin.

« Tais-toi Eren. Vous n'avez donc rien compris ? »

Mikasa se dévissa le cou pour orienter son regard vers le reste de la bande, le corps d'Armin toujours au bout de son poing gauche, et elle ne vit que des iris questionneuses. Elle aurait pu jurer ressentir le vent qui émanait de leur cerveau puis elle souffla d'exaspération, secoua quelque peu sa tête avant de se retourner vers son ami d'enfance.

« Bizarrement, depuis le début, il se prend pour le chef et maintenant, Jean est mort sous son ordre.

\- On n'a aucune preuve que ce soit à cause du jeu, Mikasa ! »

Les nerfs d'Eren se rendaient de plus en plus visible sur son front et sa main se resserra nettement plus autour du bras preneur d'otage. Ce qu'elle racontait relevait de l'absurde. Comme si Armin était capable de faire une telle chose ? Enfin, capable, Eren pensait qu'il était mais de là à franchir la ligne rouge, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour l'imaginer. Non, tout bonnement inconcevable.

« Tu .. Tu me soupçonnes ?

\- Parfaitement. Tout le monde a remarqué ton changement de comportement.

\- Pardon ? Si je fais ça, c'est pour sauver la peau !

\- Nous sauver la peau ? »

Mikasa eût un rictus malsain dessiné sur les lèvres puis un rire très hypocrite s'en échappa. De mémoire de soldat, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait entendu rigoler un seul instant et ça demeurait absolument flippant. Son visage reprit son air impassible, ce qui semblait soulager tout le monde.

« Laisse-moi rire Armin. Tu vas nous sauver comme tu as brillamment su sauver celle de Jean ?

\- STOP. »

Juste avant qu'Armin ne puisse répliquer, il avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre, ils furent interrompu par le haussement de voix d'Eren. Tout le monde se retourna et ils remarquèrent que celui-ci tenait sa main droite près de sa bouche. Sasha, qui avait lâché Mikasa depuis un petit moment, et Connie reculèrent d'un bond. Il n'était pas sérieux cet idiot suicidaire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se transformer ici, dans le quartier général ?

« Tu es fou, Eren.

\- Non. C'est vous qui l'êtes ! Regarde-toi Mikasa. »

La susnommée fût surprise par la phrase de son bien-aimé puis elle observa ses pieds. Un peu par honte mais surtout pour ne pas affronter le regard accusateur de l'adolescent qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle avait décollé son ami de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol puis elle regarda son poing fermé autour d'une chemise blanche, le visage effrayé d'Armin malgré que ses yeux trahissaient une certaine rage envers elle. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu'Eren se transforme ici et qu'il en soit emprisonné alors elle déposa tranquillement le blondinet puis s'en excusa de suite après.

En voyant cela, Eren abaissa sa main puis demanda à son ami si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit en hochant la tête tandis que Mikasa était déjà partie tout en les prévenant que « si ils ne trouvaient pas de bracelet ... » Il était vrai que Jean n'était plus de ce monde et le temps leur manquait.

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h32**

« Moblit, va-t-en.

\- Mais Chef, j-

\- Ne discute pas ! »

Moblit ne comprit pas le ton employé par Hanji et il trouva que son Chef se comportait de manière plutôt étrange depuis ce matin. Il avait beau avoir énumérer toutes les causes possibles à cette attitude, il n'en avait trouvé aucune d'acceptable ou de parfaitement valable. Hanji ne se basait pas forcément sur la réalité alors il était dur pour l'assistant de trouver le pourquoi du comment de ses subites actions, du raisonnement de son comportement. Moblit en avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre mais cette fois-ci était bien plus étrange qu'à l'accoutumé pour qu'elle en soit ainsi souligné. Avait-elle un lien avec la mort plus que douteuse du jeune Kirschtein ?

Même avant qu'il percute, Moblit se retrouva au milieu du couloir, la porte qui claqua à son nez lui fit de l'air, les cheveux pris d'un léger mouvement vers l'arrière. Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis ses paupières se fermèrent activement et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Oui, il était interdit face à ce qu'il venait de vivre, il venait tout bonnement de se faire jeter dehors par son Chef, et ça, sans la possibilité de demander son reste. Pauvre Berner.

« Bordel » siffla-t-il dans son esprit avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le laboratoire, là où attendait le corps de Jean, gisant sur une table froide.

Hanji attendit que Moblit se décide à partir, les pas résonnaient facilement dans les couloirs du château, puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour libérer quelques paroles.

« Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un jeu. »

Tournant toujours le dos à Erwin, Hanji serra les poings, les bras le long du corps, lorsque cette phrase fût prononcée. Le Commandant ne savait pas comment était son visage mais il en imagina aisément les traits grâce à l'aura noirâtre qui se dégageait de son être. Hanji avait une certaine rage de vaincre et le grand blondinet pensa immédiatement que le cerveau brillant n'était plus vraiment agréable à regarder. Les yeux chocolat s'étaient assombris pour en former une couleur noire des plus morbides.

« Et tu penses que je le veux ? Non alors tentons de le stopper dans ce cas.

\- ça n'arrangera pas le problème de ce foutu bracelet.

\- Nos vies sont aussi importantes l'une que l'autre, tu le sais bien m-

\- Ne viens pas me dire ce que je sais déjà, Erwin ! »

Il sursauta. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude et pourtant, il en fût surpris lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, le bruit d'un poing enfoncé dans une porte, celui d'Hanji dans celle de son bureau. Des mots grommelés lui parvenaient à ses oreilles et il souffla. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y aucune (autre) solution et il ferait tout pour faire avancer cet épineux problème. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et surtout par qui ?

« Je vois bien là ta fâcheuse tendance à détruire les meubles mais ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre aux portes. »

En une fraction de seconde, le visage d'Hanji se retrouva devant celui d'Erwin. Les veines de son front étaient prêtes à exploser tandis que le Commandant se contenta de soulever un de ses généreux sourcils. Il n'avait pas peur de cette situation même si tout cela le laissait perplexe.

« Tu veux peut-être que ... »

Hanji s'avança encore un peu plus de son supérieur puis la chaise se déplaça sur la gauche, petits bras mais costauds quand même, et le brillant cerveau s'installa sur le grand blond. Une jambe de chaque côté, les avant-bras posés sur les larges épaules du Commandant, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celle d'Erwin qui lui posa ses mains sur les hanches du Chef d'escouade pour tenter de la retirer de ses genoux. Un souffle chaud accompagna sa fin de phrase.

« … je m'en prenne à toi ? »

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h38**

A l'écart de toute personne dans le quartier général, Mikasa joua avec l'anneau gravé tout en pensant inlassablement à Eren. Elle l'avait découvert dans une des chambres du dortoir des filles et maintenant qu'elle se savait en sécurité pour le moment, l'idée seule que son protégé puisse mourir aujourd'hui à cause de ce foutu jeu (ou même sans ce foutu jeu) lui en devenait insupportable. Quelle règle stupide de ne pas pouvoir aider quelqu'un ! Il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'imaginer que des êtres comme Connie ou Sacha puissent s'en sortir au détriment du brun aux yeux pers. Alors règle ou pas, il fallait faire quelque chose.

Trouver un anneau puis provoquer Eren en duel lui semblait une bonne idée. Elle ne risquait rien mais le plus dur serait de le convaincre de prendre ce fichu bracelet. Elle souffla à cette idée, son frère adoptif avait quelques idéaux bien ancrés dans sa tête, malheureusement pour elle. Mais tant pis. Elle hocha la tête d'un air déterminé puis elle se mit de nouveau en chasse.

Sasha courrait partout dans le château. Elle savait que l'heure tournait et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas vu un seul de ces petits objets tant convoités par une poignée de personnes. Elle tournait sa tête à droite puis vers la gauche, orientait son regard vers le haut puis le bas mais rien ne brillait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait de plus en plus démunie face à la situation mais il était clair pour elle qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait choisi le bataillon d'exploration parce qu'elle avait vu les horreurs lors de la bataille de Trost et même si elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, il était restée debout devant le Commandant. Ça serait pareil face à ce jeu. Sa peur lui serait un moteur bénéfique alors elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'en avoir trouver un. Sasha n'était pas du genre solidaire alors ouvrir en grand ses bras pour accueillir la Mort ? Certainement pas.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent involontairement. Les pupilles dorées se dilatèrent à son maximum. Il était là juste devant leurs iris, à quelques mètres devant elles. L'une sortit du couloir extérieur du côté droit tandis que l'autre déboula vers le côté gauche.

« Mi.. Mikasa ?!

\- Ne te mets pas dans mes pattes, la Goinfre ! »

Sasha ouvrit ses yeux aussi grand que cela lui était possible de le faire puis elle recula de quelques pas avant de s'excuser devant l'aura des plus menaçantes et meurtrières de Mikasa. La jolie asiatique souffla d'agacement. Il était là à quelques mètres sur la droite, elle était tellement proche de lui faire découvrir un bracelet. Eren.

« Tch. C'n'est pas vrai ! Ça ne devait pas être toi mais Eren. Tu es inutile comparé à lui alors dis-moi en quoi tu mériterais ce bracelet ?

\- Pardon ?! »

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h38** _(au même instant)_

Hanji haussa un sourcil pour appuyer son dire tandis qu'Erwin n'affichait d'autre visage que le sien. Il était vrai que ça le surprenait mais il n'en faisait voir aucun signe qui pourrait conforter Hanji dans cette idée.

« C'est une menace ? »

A cette question, puis d'un coup de hanche, il repoussa la Queue-de-cheval qui se décida à se lever tout en riant légèrement. Une phrase d'excuse en sortit de sa bouche mais Erwin perçut très clairement la fausseté de celle-ci. Il rejoignit ses sourcils, le front habillés par les plis. Alors c'était décidé ? Hanji avait donc déclaré la « guerre » pour ce fichu bracelet ?

« Cependant ..

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive. »

Les yeux bleus ne voyaient que là une personne prête à protéger sa vie au détriment d'une autre. Au fond, le raisonnement d'Hanji était logique et il le comprenait. Après tout, c'était bien le propre de l'Homme de vouloir à tout prix vivre et ce qu'importait les conséquences. Combien de fois avait-il dû faire ce choix abominable ? Il ne les comptait plus à force, ça ne servait à rien de toutes manières. Mais tout était différent ici et il savait très bien que ce jeu en était la cause. Jamais il n'y aurait été question, dans le passé, de se livrer bataille pour cela. Il y avait dans ce jeu, quelque chose de mesquin comme une manipulation mentale ou quelque chose du style … Malheureusement, Erwin ne pouvait en avoir la preuve formelle.

« C'est le jeu qui te manipule l'esprit, Hanji.

\- Comment mon esprit peut-il être en joute par un jeu ? Et après, on dit que j'ai la folie en moi ?

\- On vit dans un monde où les titans existent, il y a des choses qui nous échappent et celle-ci en est clairement une.

\- Peut-être b-

\- Et puis combien de fois, sans compter tes demandes de cobayes titanesques, as-tu osé me menacer de la sorte ? »

Les deux mains d'Hanji se posèrent sur les accoudoirs de la chaise puis un rire se dispersa dans la pièce. Une fois de plus, le visage à lunettes se rapprocha de celui du blondinet, le torse légèrement incliné vers l'avant.

« Ce n'était pas une menace mais un avertissement. Le jour où cela se produit, tu en serais le premier averti. »

A peine avait-il ouvert sa bouche pour lui répondre que celle-ci était recouverte des lèvres d'Hanji. Profitant de la confusion naissante dans l'esprit du Commandant, son corps reprit sa précédente place, à savoir sur les genoux d'Erwin. Une de ses mains lâcha l'accoudoir pour aller se plonger dans les cheveux couleur blé, le torse qui se rapprochait doucement de son jumeau. Autant l'un y voyait que le dégoût -ou quelque chose d'approchant- l'autre y voyait plutôt un moment d'excitation. Le fait de mordiller la lèvre inférieure faisait bien comprendre au premier les intentions du deuxième. A ce geste, Erwin interrompit l'action d'Hanji puis il se leva, écartant ainsi la « menace » qui n'en était pas vraiment une, enfin ..

* * *

 **Samedi : 11h44**

« Et en plus, tu es sourde ? Tu n'as pas été gâtée par la nature dis donc. »

Sasha fronça les sourcils puis son visage changea d'expression. Il n'était plus aussi doux ni plus aussi serein que d'habitude. Elle qui était souvent dans la Lune était bel et bien sur Terre à ce moment présent. Ses yeux dorés s'en étaient légèrement assombris, elle était peut-être gentille mais il y avait certaines limites qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser. Et puis, Mikasa ne la connaissait absolument pas, qu'était-ce quelques semaines dans une vie ? Ce n'était pas en quelques jours que l'on pouvait se baser sur la vraie personnalité des gens en face de nous alors de quel droit se permettait-elle de dire qu'une personne était inutile ? Sasha ne l'était pas, elle n'était pas que la jeune fille qui paraissait écervelée, à manger des patates le jour des présentations. Non, évidemment que non alors pourquoi était-elle qualifiée « d'inutile » par la brunette ?

« Pourquoi tu fais cela ?

\- Hm, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

\- Tu comptes prendre ce bracelet, c'est ça ? »

Mikasa et Sasha glissèrent toutes deux leur regard vers le bijou argenté qui jonchait le sol, recouvert de paille et de cailloux. L'asiatique aux cheveux de jais arqua un sourcil puis d'un air condescendant, elle avança de quelques pas avant de s'en voir stopper par la jolie Sasha. En effet, cette dernière lui en avait pris le poignet puis elle se posta devant elle pour faire comprendre que ça ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait. Car après tout, elle aussi, voulait survivre à ce jeu stupide. Un jeu qui montait visiblement à la tête de tous les participants.

« Tu ne t'opposerais pas à moi quand même ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que tu es effrayante mais ..

\- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chaton tout tremblant et tu veux t-

\- Pour qui tu te prends exactement, hein Mikasa ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fût à Mikasa d'être surprise par l'attitude complètement différente de la jeune recrue des bataillons d'exploration. Elle semblait tellement énervée à ce moment précis que la jeune fille aux iris noirs ne pût s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Comment ça « pour qui elle se prenait ? », il était évidemment qu'elle se prenait pour elle-même, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et depuis quand un chaton osait-il montrer les crocs de cette façon ?

« Oh. Redescend sur Terre, on n'est plus perché dans tes montagnes là.

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, tu n'as que la force pour toi.

\- Je reste toujours plus utile que toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dis-moi en quoi l'es-tu ? Parce qu'à part pour dévaliser le garde-manger et t'empiffrer jusqu'à ce que ton ventre explose, je ne vois pas bien ce que tu as d'utile en toi. Tu ne seras jamais assez bonne que moi. »

Le sang de Sasha ne fît qu'un tour et il semblait que de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles. Elle se fit une promesse en elle-même : étant plus solitaire que solidaire, si les deux survivaient à ce cauchemar, avec son « don » de percevoir les mauvaises choses, Sasha se promit de ne surtout pas aider Mikasa. Après tout, chacun sa merde et puis ce n'était pas à un petit chaton tout tremblant de sauver une magnifique lionne d'un destin tragique. La dernière remarque était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase et malgré le fait que le visage de la chasseuse était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle ne se démonta pas. Elle prit une grande respiration et répondit à son assaillante.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à manger, dis-moi ? C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu ne connais pas la faim. La vraie faim, celle qui te broie l'estomac, foie et autres intestins. Ma perte n'en serait peut-être pas grande mais pense au jour où tu te ferais attaquer par un titan et qu'il aurait réussi à t'attraper pour te dévorer, tu aurais été contente que ce soit moi à ta place ou bien que ce soit là à tes côtés pour pouvoir lui donner un coup de lame dans la nuque, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je vais t'apprendre quelques chose jolie Mikasa, c'est que ta place de numéro un du classement, elle ne vaut rien sur le terrain. Que tu sois riche ou pauvre, bien classée ou pas, meilleure que tout le monde ou le pire des ratés, nous sommes tous égaux devant la mort. Qui es-tu pour te proclamer Dieu, ou Déesse dans ce cas-là, et dire que mon existence n'en vaut pas la peine ou que ma perte serait petite, huh ? Je compte bien rester en vie au même titre que toi, ne t'en déplaise. Alors tu vois, peu importe que t'en veuilles ou pas, ce bracelet ornera mon poignet parce que même si je crève aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que ma mort dépende d'une autre personne et certainement pas de toi. »

* * *

 **Samedi 11h53**

Hanji riait à nouveau face à l'incompréhension totale de son supérieur envers son action plus que soudaine et Erwin se contenta simplement d'essuyer sa bouche du revers de sa main.

« Oh, oh, tu me vexes, Erwin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de s'amuser ? Ça n-

\- Qui a dit que je m'amusais ? »

Le visage d'Hanji s'était rapidement mis en mode sérieux et une pensée se tilta dans l'esprit du Commandant. Si ce n'était pas pour s'amuser, cela voudrait-il dire que c'était un .. baiser d'adieu ? Non, il était hors de question pour Erwin de laisser Hanji prendre la responsabilité de se tuer face à lui. Et puis, pour le blondinet, la question était réglée depuis longtemps déjà.

« Ce duel ne mène à rien.

\- Je suis dé-

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. J'ai compris le sens de ce geste et je t'interdis de faire un pas en arrière pour me laisser la place. J'y ai bien réfléchi alors accepte mon choix, c'est un ordre. Je regrette juste le fait de ne pas mourir sous les coups ou dents d'un titan ainsi que de n'avoir pu poursuivre mon rêve de gosse. Mike sera un excellent major et pendant que nous parlions, j'ai inscrit plusieurs instructions à suivre. Je compte également sur toi alors vas-y, prends-le. »

Hanji ne savait que répondre face à ça. Il serait hypocrite de dire que l'obtention de ce bracelet ne lui serait pas profitable mais de là à penser qu'Erwin se retirait tout simplement, il y avait un sentiment qui ne passait pas. De l'acide dans la gorge, un liquide qui lui brûlait l'œsophage, une palpitation dans le coeur et des poumons qui se compressaient. Dans un sens, Hanji voulait vivre mais certainement pas causer la mort d'Erwin, et pourtant, pourtant c'était bien ça le but de la manœuvre. L'un des deux allait fatalement s'en aller et malheureusement, pas par la grande porte.

« Tu .. es sur de toi ?

\- Tu en d'autres des questions aussi idiotes ? »

Erwin sourit puis il s'écarta sur le côté afin qu'Hanji récupère le bijou de sa survie. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer, car même si son comportement lui avait fait indiquer tout autre, le moment était à la réalisation, et sa main trembla jusqu'à l'objet du malheur. Ses jambes se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre puis sa tête se tourna vers le blond aux yeux bleus, regrettant amèrement le choix de son supérieur, qui hocha doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer. Enfin, c'était indubitablement un mensonge éhonté et tous deux le savaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, c'était la dure loi de ce jeu macabre.

Hanji prit l'anneau argenté entre ses doigts fins et l'enfila à son poignet. Par ce geste, la vie d'Erwin en fût condamnée.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer, attrape-moi ce foutu salopard et met un terme à tout ça.

\- A vos ordres, mon Commandant ! »

Hanji porta son poing au niveau du coeur, l'autre bras derrière son dos et lui offra le plus beau des saluts qui lui était permis de faire. Erwin répondit d'un même geste, accorda congé au Chef d'escouade puis il attendit que la porte se ferme pour pouvoir s'installer à nouveau derrière son imposant bureau. Il ne soupira même pas et ne pensa même pas aux années passées dans celui-ci car à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il prit sa plume, un papier, et inscrit quelques dernières recommandations, enfin surtout quelques indices ou hypothèses qu'il avait formulé dans son crâne pour débusquer ce foutu Roi. Il ne savait pas si cela serait utile aux autres mais il en espérait du fond du coeur. L'échec n'était plus permis maintenant.

Le dos derrière la porte, Hanji s'effondra tout en laissant échapper ses pleurs. Des pleurs silencieux mais qui faisaient mal partout, comme si les gouttes salées étaient équipées de petites ronces. Ça lui piquait absolument partout et pas que physiquement, mentalement aussi, psychologiquement également.

Jamais, c'était bien le mot à retenir. Plus jamais Erwin ne pourrait lui dire « non » à ses demandes de titans. Plus jamais Erwin ne serait là pour eux, pour les contrôler, pour les épauler, pour les diriger, les mener à une victoire certaine -bien que la défaite ne serait pas plus présente à l'avenir que dans le passé, il y avait toujours de l'espoir vu qu'il y avait encore des survivants- car plus jamais Erwin ne serait vivant.

* * *

 **Samedi 11h57**

Mikasa n'en revenait pas de ce que Sasha pouvait lui énoncer mais elle prit les critiques une à une sans vraiment sourciller. Après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché mais elle ne pensait pas que la petite brune aurait eu le cran de lui dire tout cela. Sasha reprit sa respiration puis elle enchaîna à nouveau son monologue car non, elle n'avait pas fini.

Quelques personnes passant par là, s'en étaient arrêtés, peu habitués à voir une Sasha en colère, et admiraient le spectacle qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux.

« Et bien, elle en a dans le ventre, la petite.

\- Elle m'a .. déjà frappé une fois.

\- Hein ? Toi, le grand et magnifique Reiner ? »

Ymir rit à gorge déployée tandis que Reiner roula des yeux. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes afin qu'elle arrête et qu'ils puissent de nouveau écouter l'héroïne du jour.

« En tout cas, je ne lui donne pas cher de sa peau.

\- Chut Ymir ! »

Ymir regarda Reiner d'un très mauvais œil puis elle le glissa vers les deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient debout au milieu de la cour.

« Certes, je dois l'être également car je sais que je n'ai pas l'esprit d'équipe mais tu n'es qu'une petite égoïste qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, Mikasa Ackerman. Alors ouais, je viens d'un petit village de chasseur et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Sais-tu faire autre chose que de protéger Eren ? Ah oui, parlons-on en de ton soi-disant frère pour qui tu ressens visiblement plus que de la simple fraternité, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de cela non plus. Non, continuons sur ce que tu sais faire : tu tues du titan ? Bien, moi aussi. Tu te la joues froide ? Parfait, je peux le faire aussi. Sais-tu chasser pour survivre ? Sais-tu pleurer pour feindre les autres ? Sais-tu t'ouvrir aux autres ? Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non mais je n'ai pas la même prétention que toi pour juger les autres. Tu ne le fais peut-être pas mais je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié ce que tu m'as dit. Et bien, tu sais quoi au final, ce bracelet, tu peux le garder ! »

 _Nombre de survivants : Huit_

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente mais le chapitre est bel et bien là, non, vous n'avez pas rêvé.

Oui, il y a toujours « huit survivants » parce que tant que nous les voyons pas mort, les personnages restent vivant. Et puis rien ne dit qu'Erwin va mourir !

Pour le monologue de Sasha, bien que je pense que tout ce qu'elle dit n'est pas forcément faux, il y a des choses que vous allez me reprocher. Non, Mikasa n'est pas si égoïste que ça. Non, elle ne dirait jamais que Sasha est inutile en quoique ce soit. Il faut juste penser que c'est un peu l'histoire qui veut ça. Ce jeu altère leur raisonnement et donc leur comportement.

Enfin bref, j'espère simplement que vous continuez à apprécier cette fiction. Sur ce, je vous dis merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine.

Ah oui, si vous avez des remarques, que vous voyez des erreurs, des choses à améliorer, à supprimer, à corriger, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Après tout, j'ai envie que vous passiez un bon moment à me lire et non le contraire.


End file.
